Bodyguarding Bunnies
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: AU. When Kotetsu gets assigned to watch over the heir to Apollon Media, he's not really sure how much he can take of the haughty blond. But when you go through assassination attempts together, you tend to bond.
1. Chapter 1: Your Assignment

Disclaimer: None, unless you don't like AU's. I don't own (This applies to the entire course of this fic.)

Monday (Day 0)

"If you don't like it then you can quit."

Piercing grey eyes accompanied the statement and it was all Kotetsu could do not to throw his hands up in frustration. Or to shrink back against the tacky wallpaper. Really he wasn't sure which option would fit the current situation. "But, Mr. Lloyds, I'm just not sure I'm the right man for the -"

"No buts Mr. Kaburagi!" Mr. Lloyds laced his fingers together before letting out a deep sigh. Apparently talking to Kotetsu was draining to him.

"Look Kotetsu,"Mr. Lloyds began again, much calmer than before. "Ever since Apollon Media bought your tiny company I have done my best to treat you like the rest of my staff. That means you are being measured against highly trained workers who take their job quite seriously. Thus I expect you to accept any job I throw at you and you should have a smile on your face. Understood?"

Bowing slightly at the waist like any good Japanese man, Kotetsu resigned himself to his fate and smiled at Mr. Lloyds. The man did not return the gesture. That was the end of that conversation. Kotetsu understood he was no longer necessary and began to turn to get out of his boss's office. He was stopped by monotone voice.

"Agnes will give you the rest of the details as you leave today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask her."

Kotetsu practically slumped backed into his swivel chair when returned to his desk. Why did they even have desks anyway? It's not like there was a lot of paper work for the kind of job he did. No, what would be even more beneficial would be a gym. A nice little gym with punching bags that he could hit and get his frustration out on. Preferably the ones shaped like people. Although there was that new gym that just popped up last month. That was right by his house and they would be likely to have grand opening deals or something….

"Kotetsu?"

Blinking rapidly Kotetsu realized that someone had been trying to talk to him for a while.

"You alright Kotetsu?" Antonio asked casually. He was leaning against the side of Kotetsu desk, making it tilt. Pens and papers began shifting towards the burly man.

The seated man scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I just got a new job from Lloyds."

Antonio raised one large eyebrow at him. Wasn't that why they were at work? To get jobs?

"You don't like who they assigned you?" he asked taking a shot at what was bothering his bearded friend.

"It's not that 'Tonio. I just was hoping I could take this weekend off. Kaede just made it into nationals with her figure skating and I really wanted to be there for my baby." Kotetsu fiddled idly with his black and white hat, a slight pout on his lips. This would be the third time in a month that he missed something important in his daughter's life. He honestly wanted to be there for his girl but this job was not very conducive to having a family. Maybe that's why Antonio was one of the boss's favorites.

Shifting slightly Antonio grumbled his agreement.

"And you told Mr. Lloyds this. He told you to quit?"

Kotetsu just nodded his head dejectly.

Antonio knew there wasn't really anything he could tell Kotetsu. Lloyds had laid down the law. There was no real arguing with their boss. But maybe he could help his friend out.

"You know," Antonio began, "I don't have any current jobs for this week. If you wanted I could go with her and videotape the performance."

At the potential to see his baby preform Kotetsu perked up considerably. Bright honey eyes swung up to the burly man. "You mean it 'Tonio?"

He only had time to nod his head before Kotetsu was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will find a way to repay you someday." Kotetsu cried as he buried his face happily in his burly friend. An idea struck him and he began to think out loud. "Maybe I should buy her flowers beforehand? Then I could present them to her in person and she would cry 'Papa'!" Kotetsu was practically beaming by the end of his rant.

"Okay, okay now get back to work. Nathan is about two seconds from joining us and I don't know about you but I'm not feeling a glittery hug right now."

* * *

The end of the work day almost felt like a relief after the debacle with Nathan.

Kotetsu closed out the last tab on his computer, stuffed all his paper air planes in the bottom drawer of his desk and was pulling on his jacket when his job reminder showed up.

Kotetsu nearly jumped when the blonde started tapping her manicured nails on his recently cleared off desk. Agnes stood tall and glared at him like she just eaten a lemon head. Which in all actuality could've been a possibility. In her non tapping hand was a manila envelope with Kotetsu's codename neatly printed on it. He tried to keep his eyes off of the package and instead chose to focus on Agnes's I-just-ate-a-lemonhead- face.

"Bonjour Kotetsu. Glad to see you haven't left already."

Kotetsu smiled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, happy hour isn't for another 15 minutes so-"

Agnes's slight smile dropped and in half a second she had thrust the envelope into his chest. She folded her arms, waiting for Kotetsu to open the envelope. Part of protocol apparently was to make sure Kotetsu had at least opened it up. That way all blame was placed on him not showing rather than Apollon assuming he had gone MIA. As much as he would have rather seen his little girl ice skating, he would still show up for the job tomorrow because it was his job and deep down he really did love it.

Agnes watched Kotetsu like a hawk as he slipped the glossy papers out of the envelope.

"Your client flew in last night at the Sternbuild Plaza Hotel and is bunked in the pent house. Obviously he can't live there for the next seven months so you will rendezvous with him at 7 am sharp outside the plaza. From there you two will find your way to Mr. Maverick's place for breakfast. Then you'll go to the Grand Skyrise Apartments which will be his permanent residence. Got that, Tiger?"

Kotetsu quickly glanced up and smiled, "Yes sir!"

Another nasty glare from Agnes.

"I mean Ma'am. Yeah that's it."

The blonde jabbed a perfectly manicured finger at Kotetsu's chest and enunciated every word with a poke. "Do not. Mess. This. Up. Tiger."

With that Agnes spun on her ridiculously high heels and strutted out of Apollon.

Kotetsu watched her disappear before reshuffling his papers so the client's profile was on top.

Well there two faces staring him down. The one who asked for the job and the one he was supposed to protect.

The older of the two Kotetsu recognized right away. The old wrinkled skin and the large rimmed glasses were dead give aways. He didn't even need to read the name attached to his picture. All of Sternbuild knew who he was. Instead Kotetsu focused on the younger of the two. The young confident green eyes staring out at him caught his eye first. Then he saw the shockingly bright blond hair and the attractive smile. A real lady killer smile if he ever saw one. Actually everything about this boy screamed lady killer. Kotetsu was going to have to fight off the women with a stick. He sighed at the thought. Finally he read over the name that had been on his mind since this morning; _Barnaby Brooks Jr. _

Kotetsu was going to be the body guard of Barnaby Brooks Jr. for the next seven months.

Leaning back against his desk Kotetsu decided that this was going to be a long job.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I get some mayo with that

Tue (Day 1)

Kotetsu arrived at the hotel at 6:55 am.

He leaned against the limo door and pushed his sunglasses up his face. He knew he should've brought his motorbike instead. The blinding white limo was an eyesore and it was going to draw far too much attention to them. Kotetsu would rather have slipped underneath the radar then draw attract attention to this recently arrived kid. Besides his ride was pretty sweet. He was sure that Barnaby's seven months here would be full of large crowds. This was definitely a crowd control situation.

Kotetsu curiously scanned the building his charge was supposed to be in. This place was obscenely overdone. High glass towers rose at least 12 stories out of the ground. This early in the morning the glass reflected the rising sun, right at Kotetsu's face. Each floor had a balcony overlooking all of Sternbuild, every deck coated with flora and patio furniture. Kotetsu's eyes stopped at the penthouse level- where Barnaby Brooks Jr. was supposed to be staying. Of course Kotetsu couldn't actually see all the way to the top but there was something relaxing about just being able to keep an eye on where Barnaby stayed.

At 6:58 am the glass entrance doors opened up to reveal Barnaby himself.

Kotetsu pushed off the limo and jogged up to meet his client. He smiled warmly at the blond, who was tucking his hand into his pocket. The pocket of his red suit? A very _red_ suit. Kotetsu almost had to stand back and look at the entire outfit.

Barnaby was just as attractive in real life as he was in his photo, but Kotetsu couldn't really approve of the man's suit he wore. He was clad in a striking red number that covered him from neck to ankle, offset by a black undershirt and matching shoes. His blond hair was curlier than it had been in his photo and that confident smile had been replaced with a more taunting smirk. Grudgingly he admitted that the younger man was taller, but only a little. Kotetsu ended his once over of Barnaby by looking straight into the young man's eyes. Unfortunately they were gauging Kotetsu's reaction to being caught staring.

"Are you done staring, sir?" Barnaby asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Shaking his head slight Kotetsu bowed slightly and grinned at the blond. "Excuse me Barnaby-san. Just seeing what I was protecting for the next several months." He bowed again. "Kotetsu Kaburagi at your service!"

Barnaby smirked again, nodding at Kotetsu. "I suppose you already know who I am then? But for the sake of customs, my name is Barnaby Brooks Jr. Please take care of me." Kotetsu admitted he was surprised when Barnaby bowed back in true Japanese form.

Looking around Barnaby, Kotetsu searched for his baggage. Nothing behind him. Kotetsu glanced up at the penthouse. _Maybe he left it all up there for me to get?_

The blond tilted his head questioningly at Kotetsu. That was kinda cute.

Kotetsu straightened up and pointed upwards to the penthouse.

"Is all your luggage still up there?"

Barnaby shook his head quickly, sending blond curls swaying. Instead of answering Kotetsu he simply picked up the small black duffle bag by his feet. He held it out for Kotetsu to inspect.

Kotetsu accepted the bag and looked back at the man questioningly. It was barely ten pounds and obviously not all he had brought.

"That is all I brought."

Kotetsu laughed nervously, "So for seven months you're gonna live outta _this_? Seems kinda puny if you ask me." Motioning towards Barnaby's suit he joked, "What, do you have more of those packed into this thing?"

"My stuff is already at Maverick's place. He told me to travel light." Barnaby simply crossed his arms. "He also said that breakfast was served at 7:45 sharp. Should we get going Kaburagi-san?"

Kotetsu glanced down at his watch. 7:04. Mr. Maverick's place was a thirty minute drive. They would be fine. Well at least they would be with Kotetsu's driving ability. Swinging the duffle over his shoulder Kotetsu escorted Barnaby back to the limo. He smiled over his shoulder at the blond. "Have some faith in this old man, Mr. Brooks. I will have you there in plenty of time!"

The smirked returned. "Oh really? I will hold you to that Kaburagi-san."

_Maybe this job wasn't going to be so bad after all,_ Kotetsu thought happily.

* * *

Nope. He took it back. This job was going to go badly.

Once Barnaby had situated himself in the limo it was like a switch had flipped on him. The calm teasing man had morphed into an overconfident spoiled arrogant kid.

At first it seemed fine, Kotetsu had started asking simple things like how was your flight or do you get carsick easily.

Then he asked about how he knew Kotetsu was Japanese.

Barnaby stretched his arms over the backseat causally. He titled his head back until it hit the seat and he sighed.

"What kind of celebrity would I be if I didn't look up the person who was going to be my bodyguard? I'm essentially putting my life in your hands. I needed to know who you were."

A thought seemed to cross his mind because the next minute Kotetsu saw him smirk in his rearview mirror. Without lifting his head Barnaby began, "So the Crusher of Justice, huh? How exactly does one get that particular title? I read about you destroying the reporter's camera because he got too close to a client, but still how did you destroy his _car_?"

Feeling the heat rushing to his face, Kotetsu tried to push back down the embarrassment instead he mumbled to himself, "I liked it better when you didn't talk so much."

"I, uh, seem to be accident prone when it comes to protecting people. Sometimes things just happen and I can't stop them." Kotetsu hoped that would satisfy him. "Is there anything else you would like to know Brooks-san?

A frown edged its way onto Barnaby's face. Kotetsu swore he heard him hum at that.

"Maybe you have just been on the job too long. What do you think? Your file did not specify how many years you have done this but it did tell me your age, _Ouji-san_."

Kotetsu turned his head quickly in surprise at the young man. When he looked back he only saw the all too common smirk on Barnaby's face. How did this little brat from America even know what that meant? Besides, Kotetsu wasn't even that old. He was only about eleven years older than Barnaby. Sure thirty-five seemed old when you're still in your twenties but come on! Ouji-san?

Kotetsu took in a deep breath before answering.

"I am more than capable of protecting you, if that's what you're concerned about Brooks-san. Age doesn't really matter in this job. The job is really about how well we can protect those that need our help. As long as I'm capable I will continue to work to the best of my abilities." Kotetsu felt himself swell with pride at how cool he sounded. Kaede would be so proud of her Daddy!

Instead of the awed silence he was expecting he heard Barnaby chuckled.

"Eh, what's wrong with that?"

Setting his chin on his fist, Barnaby smiled to the window. "How old-fashioned, Ouji-san."

Several minutes passed in silence. Kotetsu took a deep breath and smiled, this job would be fine. He could so totally handle this kid. Just small steps. The silence stretched on and Kotetsu would later argue those were the best minutes of that day.

Pressing his finger against the window Barnaby piped up, "You should have taken that left."

"And what makes you say that, Brooks-san?" Kotetsu tried to ask politely.

"Before I arrived here I made sure I could get around the city. Just in case. And that street would've taken us straight to Maverick's. Don't you ever check your directions online?" Barnaby said tiredly.

Kotetsu pointedly ignore the last part of the statement, in fear of encouraging another Ouji-san comment. Instead he tried to convince Barnaby of his great and expansive knowledge of the city of Sternbuild.

"Haha Brooks-san! You see I know for a fact that we should make a left on Summer Street!"

"That _was_ Summer Street."

* * *

At 7:48 Kotetsu pulled into Mr. Maverick's expansive drive way.

Within seconds Kotetsu was out of the limo, had Barnaby's luggage, and was opening the young man's door before Barnaby had oriented himself to seeing Maverick's mansion again. He had been four or five the last time he was here and then he had his parents at least to soften the impact of the grandious mansion. Now he was stuck with a cat-bearded man as his only cushion. Barnaby dropped his head, sighing softly.

Said man looked curiously at his charge and put on a cheesy grin. "What Barnaby-san? I apologize for being late, but it's only by a couple minutes! I'm sure Maverick-san won't mind."

Barnaby refused to look at Kotetsu, instead looking up to the entrance of the mansion, waiting for them to swallow him into the mouth of the building. The old mansion certainly hadn't changed in the twenty years he'd been gone. He did his best to keep a grimace from creeping onto his face.

"It's not that Ouji-san. Maverick is a stickler for the rules but- we'll just tell him that traffic delayed us. One thing I am worried about though; how did you get a license? There is no way half the stunts you pulled were legal!"

Kotetsu shrugged and maintained his carefree smile, "Kaede says the same thing. But believe it or not I'm actually one of the safest drivers at Apollon!" The bearded man threw up the victory sign and laughed.

But Barnaby was caught up on something else. His eyebrow quirked and his lip tilted up, "Kaede?"

"Barnaby! My boy. Glad to see you could make it to Sterbuild."

Before Kotetsu could answer the large oak doors swung open to reveal Maverick himself. The well-dressed man ambled down the stairs slowly. Two maids stood attentively by his side, obviously waiting on their orders from the big man himself. Kotetsu couldn't see the rest of the building but he assumed the inside was furnished just as beautifully as the outside. And you know how the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Kotetsu practically squirmed with the desire to explore the place. Maverick stopped on the last step, opening his arms to beckon his nephew to him.

Barnaby quickly went up to the man and Kotetsu almost smiled. The young man had a huge smile on his face, not the fake one Kotetsu had been used to seeing on him. The blond genuinely seemed excited to see his uncle. Kotetsu would store away the image of that smile for a rainy day, or whenever the brat decided to pull _Ouji-san_ again. Maverick pulled Barnaby close to him and place a small kiss to the top of his head. Barnaby pushed himself back slightly, obviously pleased by the welcome. "Uncle Maverick. Long time no see."

Maverick smiled and ruffled his hair, "A very long time indeed Barnaby. Although I thought you would have been here earlier."

Having caught up to the pair Kotetsu took that as his cue, "Uh, Mr. Maverick, that would be my fault sir. I didn't account for the traffic on the way over here?"

The weak excuse didn't faze Maverick who continued to smile, "Traffic? At 7 am on a Tuesday morning? The inner city must have certainly livened up since I moved out here." Kotetsu fiddled with his hat and chuckled nervously.

The youngest member of the trio had pulled out of Maverick's embrace and instead began formal introductions. One hand motioned to the bodyguard, "Uncle Maverick, this is Mr. Kaburagi. He'll be my bodyguard for the next seven months." Kotetsu bowed politely. The same hand then swung over to Maverick, "And Mr. Kaburagi, this is my uncle, Mr. Maverick. The CEO of Apollon, where you work."

Maverick nodded his head to Kotetsu and then called to his maids, "Grace, would you please take Barnaby's bag to his room and Beatrice if you would show these two the restroom to freshen up before breakfast."

The small bit of luggage was quickly retrieved and Kotetsu found himself being ushered down the large hallway of Maverick's Mansion.

The spread for breakfast was of course delicious. Kotetsu hadn't had this much homemade food since before he could remember. Eggs, biscuits, smoked ham, sausage, fruits, and pancakes were served in an orderly manner and by the second serving Kotetsu was ready to burst. That didn't mean he missed the opportunity to distract one of the maids and quietly ask, "Ma'am, by chance do you have any mayo in the back?" Her face contorted into a puzzled expression before she stuttered a quick 'I will see sir' and vanished into the kitchen.

Tuning back into the conversation, Kotetsu caught Maverick shaking slightly with laughter.

"Really, it's been far too long since you've been home Barnaby. I'm sure everyone at the office would be thrilled to see you. You should stop by my office before you check into the robotics lab. You'll be in there plenty starting next week."

"Ah, I appreciate the offer Uncle. I will drop in but I really do think I should meet Mr. Saito and the other staff before too long. I need to know who I'm working with after all."

This info actually caught Kotetsu's attention. Removing the fork between his teeth he swung it casually at Barnaby. "Saito-san? The nice quiet man on the 15th floor?"

Barnaby tilted his head again, causing a smile to sneak onto Kotetsu's face.

"Yes I believe Mr. Saito is on that floor. That _is_ the engineering floor, correct?"

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair as the maid brought out a small container of mayonnaise. He thanked her, completely ignored the looks he received from Barnaby and his uncle, and continued, "He's a good guy, you'll like him a lot Brooks-san. He's always coming up with protective gear for us bodyguards. What are you guys teaming up on?"

Barnaby shook his head softly and smirked, "I believe that is classified information Kaburagi-san."

Maverick folded his fingertips together, smiling. "Barnaby will be invaluable to Mr. Saito's job either way Mr. Kaburagi. The main thing is that you need to protect Barnaby here." Maverick grasped the aforementioned's shoulder and squeezed. Kotetsu couldn't help but draw comparisons to Maverick looking like a proud papa. Twenty minutes ago, Maverick had just been the mysterious face behind Apollon , but now he seemed much more approachable.

With that said the maids placed piping hot stacks of pancakes in front of the trio and the conversation was over.

* * *

"A word Mr. Kaburagi?"

Kotetsu turned to find Maverick slowly approaching him. Kotetsu straightened up quickly.

"Yes Mr. Maverick? What can I do for you?"

Maverick stared at the bearded man a moment before turning to stare at limo being loaded with gifts from Maverick himself. Kotetsu kept an eye out for his charge who was currently washing up inside. He couldn't exactly say he hadn't been expecting Maverick to approach him before they left but he was hoping that he and Barnaby could get settled sooner rather than later. Not that he really had any idea what was on the schedule for the day.

There were a few moments of baited silence that was beginning to get awkward. Kotetsu felt like he was about to get scolded. For what he had no idea.

"I know you don't really know what Barnaby is here for, or why. You just know he's going to be here for seven months. I'd like you to keep it that way. If Barnaby gets too attached here there's no way I can convince him to continue his research. The boy is smart. I only want the best for him and I don't feel like Sternbuild is the best place for him to grow. Do you understand Mr. Kaburagi?"

"Yes, sir Mr. Maverick."

Maverick seemed pleased with that simple bit of reassurance. He tucked his hands into pockets, smiled and turned to leave.

Without thinking Kotetsu reached out, calling out. "There is one more thing Mr. Maverick."

Maverick turned halfway to stare at Kotetsu.

"What I want to ask is, why does Mr. Brooks need a bodyguard? A simple engineer shouldn't have too many life or death situations coming his way." Instantly Kotetsu knew he had asked the wrong question. Grief pulled on Mr. Maverick's face and he turned fully to Kotetsu again. He let out a long suffering sigh.

"In the past Barnaby has had incidents that aren't normal. His car brakes cut, paparazzi breaking in, the occasional stalker getting far too close. There is a reason his research is top secret Mr. Kaburagi. His research also comes from his parents and many people want to know what all the secrecy is about. And I must remind you that he _is_ the heir to Apollon. Many _many_ people would like to see that succession freed up, if you understand what I mean." Maverick shook his head sadly at the thought.

Kotetsu frowned before he asked the last question hesitantly. Although he needed to know what he was getting into.

"Has Mr. Brooks ever had any attempts on his life?"

Maverick's faced darkened before he spoke, "None that he can remember. I'd like to keep it that way."

Kotetsu nodded.

"You can count on me Mr. Maverick."

A weary smile warmed up Maverick's face. He turned in time to see Barnaby walking down the hall. The blond was readjusting suit jacket, attention focused solely on the task at hand.

By the time Barnaby had joined them Kotetsu had perked back up from the serious talk he had had with Maverick. It sucked that anyone in the world could harm innocent people such as Barnaby but Kotetsu knew those people existed. For as long as the kid needed him Kotetsu would be there. Kotetsu made a silent vow in his head to protect him. Kotetsu knew that things were going to be difficult, but that was what his job was about; protecting those that needed it. He didn't know who had been shielding the boy from his assignation attempts but Kotetsu was willing to take up the job.

Barnaby stopped by the older men, glancing curiously between them. "Were you all waiting on me? I am sorry, I did not think I was so slow."

Maverick brushed off the remark and Kotetsu piped up. "I was just asking Maverick-san if he would lend me the recipe for those delicious fruit tarts!" Kotetsu rubbed his stomach to back up his story. Kotetsu figured he would spare Barnaby the sob story.

There was a moment of silence before,

"You cannot be serious. Sorry Uncle, I should have been out here earlier to save you from this _conversation_." Barnaby scoffed.

"Mr. Kaburagi is actually quite good company Barnaby, but I'm holding you up. I'm sure you want to get settled in at your place don't you?" Maverick began to usher the two men out of the front door. He paused by the door to pick up a black box. "Oh and Barnaby this is for you."

Accepting the gift Barnaby thanked his uncle and followed after Kotetsu. He turned by the limo, waved goodbye and slipped in the car.

Kotetsu twisted himself over his seat. Resting his head on his folded arms he grinned at his occupant. "A parting gift from your uncle, eh?"

Even with the arrogant attitude Barnaby couldn't help suppress the smile that bubbled onto his face.

Kotetsu didn't need anymore for an answer. He slipped back into his seat and began driving to Barnaby's permanent home.

The ride to Barnaby's apartment went much smoother than their first car ride. Barnaby refused to open the package and instead inquired about the landmarks they passed, or where was the best place for Italian, or just simple questions. Kotetsu did most of the talking, perfectly content to let Barnaby adjust to his environment. Over the next seven months there would be plenty to talk about, but right now was the calm before the storm. The car ride was beautiful, it was the middle of summer so every park they passed was in full leafy bloom. Kids were out of school, parents with the family strolling in the family neighborhoods , totting toddlers on their hips and dogs running ahead. All in all, the entire place was like a picture book. One particular park had a festival going on. The mills of people seemed lively, crowed and exciting. Kotetsu made a mental note to take Barnaby to some of the parks when he was settled in.

_Speaking of Barnaby, _amber eyes darted up to his rearview mirror. His passenger had been silent for a while. Kotetsu didn't know if that was good or bad although he was hoping that everything was alright in the blond's mind. Kotetsu knew his job did not involve getting close with Barnaby. The boy would have a busy schedule and Kotetsu was there to make sure he was alive by the end of his trip. Kotetsu was a veteran at his job, he was also pretty damn good at it. That didn't mean he hadn't ever lost a client. Everyone at Apollon had lost someone. He gripped the wheel a little tighter. He would protect this glasses wearing, blond headed kid.


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Appearance, Bunny?

**Same day**

Dropping the last bag rather ungracefully, Kotetsu stretched out his back and surveyed the spacious flat.

It was empty and huge. The entire living room was carpeted in gray that stretched to the large glass window across from the entryway. There wasn't even furniture in the flat aside from the large red chair and flat screen TV. Really the five bags of luggage were taking up the most space of anything Kotetsu could see. Unconsciously Kotetsu's hand slipped behind his head and rubbed his hair. Continuing the sweep of the place, to the right Kotetsu guessed was the kitchen, based on glimpses of the appliances through the small cut out in the wall. That meant to left was probably the bathrooms and bedrooms. It seemed adequate for a young bachelor such as Barnaby, but to Kotetsu it seemed pretty empty and cold.

The sound of the automatic closing door alerted Kotetsu to Barnaby's presence. The young man seemed perfectly at home in the flat. He strode right past Kotetsu and headed towards the kitchen with a small bag that Maverick had given him. Kotetsu walked into the living space, calling out to Barnaby, "So is your furniture coming in anytime soon?"

"What do you mean Ouji-san?" Barnaby stood leaning against kitchen doorway, holding an empty box in his hands.

"I mean- " Kotetsu motioned around the empty room, "don't you find this rather empty? Can you really live like this for the next seven months?"

Barnaby shrugged, "It's how I lived back in New York. I don't see a reason to change."

That statement almost brought Kotetsu to tears. How sad this poor little rich boy must have been! Theatrically grabbing his bulletproof vest Kotetsu pointed to Barnaby, "When you're all settled in I'm taking you furniture shopping at the best places in Sternbuild!"

The surprised look quickly dropped off Barnaby's face and he flipped his fair haughtily. He closed his eyes before turning back into his kitchen. "I don't need your help adjusting my lifestyle, _ouji-san_."

He disappeared back into the kitchen and Kotetsu slumped dramatically against the wall. Okay, so Barnaby won the award for the most difficult customer yet, but that just made Kotetsu's resolve stronger. No matter how prickly this blond was, no one could really fit such a cold personality. There was more to Barnaby Brooks Jr. than he was letting onto and Kotetsu was determined to figure out what was underneath. He would be there for whenever Barnaby finally wanted someone to confide in. Kotetsu pounded his fist into his palm in resolve. With a clear conscious Kotetsu began unpacking.

Two hours passed and practically everything had a home.

Barnaby really was a light packer Kotetsu decided when he saw how little he had actually unpacked. He hadn't even broken a sweat! The owner of the flat emerged from the bedroom, inspected the living room, and looked to Kotetsu. "I think that's everything." He didn't even smile with the next insult, "I trust you didn't break anything?"

Kotetsu ignored him and instead flopped onto the floor.

He really was getting old, wasn't he? A dull ache was burning in his shoulders and lower back. Kotetsu adjusted his hips, turning his head to stare at the blond, and sighing contently. The apartment was still painfully empty. The quietness fit Barnaby, Kotetsu supposed, but he rather get out and about. It was only noon; the day was still young!

Barnaby settled on the small steps in his living room, resting his cheek on his fist.

Neither one spoke for awhile, each just taking in the current arrangement. Barnaby emitted this calm calculated vibe that Kotetsu found slightly agitating. The bodyguard mentality consisted of men of action not ones who simply watched and waited. The thought caused Kotetsu to lean up onto his elbows. Maybe that was why the pair weren't on the same page. It wasn't the fault of either of them. They were just two completely different people. Although not completely reassuring Kotetsu decided it was the best way to handle the current situation.

"I am going to take a guess, but seeing as how you have not made a mad dash to the door, that means you are my babysitter to the next destination?" Barnaby sighed.

Kotetsu turned his head quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder. Again he pulled a small smile at the man.

"Not a babysitter Brooks-san. But yeah, I'm sticking with you through the rest of your busy schedule. Where are we going next anyway?"

Barnaby turned his head on fist so he was staring at the kitchen. A moment later he was up and reaching for his jacket.

"The local gym."

Kotetsu quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to fence, ouji-san?"

* * *

Kotetsu certainly didn't know how to fence, but Barnaby seemed like a pro.

After twenty minutes Kotetsu was beginning to doubt if Barnaby even needed protection. As long as he had one of those long flimsy swords he was golden. The blond danced around the mats easily and gracefully, avoiding every jab his opponent took at him, sidestepping complex movements, never missing a beat. Kotetsu could only keep track of which man decked out completely in white was Barnaby by the red/pink markings on his helmet. Otherwise Barnaby was hoping around too quickly for Kotetsu to follow. It was mesmerizing in Kotetsu's opinion. Barnaby looked like he'd been doing this his entire life, and if his bio was correct he did this, tae kwon do, and karate too. But most of those hobbies probably had never surfaced in an actual confrontation for him. Kotetsu tried to image a smaller Barnaby punching someone in the gut. It just didn't click in his mind. Fortunately the Barnaby before him had grown up into a fine young man. He wasn't as fragile as Kotetsu originally thought. The bearded man was curious if Barnaby could hold his own against him in a fight. Kotetsu absently played with Barnaby's rimless glasses as he thought about the image of Barnaby in a brawl.

A loud thud was heard and suddenly Barnaby's third match was over. Kotetsu looked up, grinning at the winner removing his helmet. He bowed and shook hands with his opponent before turning to Kotetsu.

Barnaby walked over to where Kotetsu was leaning on the rings railing. The sight of him with his helmet tucked under his arm and his hair pressed flat against his face would have been enduring, if not for the fact that the kid was just a little annoying.

When Barnaby was close enough Kotetsu smiled and called out, "Not half bad Bunny-chan!"

Barnaby pause, confusion clearly etched on his face.

"What did you just call me Ouji-san?"

Kotetsu smiled up childishly at the man. "Bunny-chan!" Putting on a mockingly seriously face he continued, "When you spar you tend to jump around, just like a cute bunny!" Kotetsu proceeded to mimic Barnaby's actions. "Also-" Kotetsu traced one finger along the pink lines running across Barnaby's helmet. "These, look like little rabbit ears! So Bunny-chan!"

Barnaby flushed and turned his head away. "That's ridiculous Ouji-san! I do not resemble a bunny. Remember my name is Barnaby, not Bunny!"

Kotetsu rested his head back on his arms and stared at the blushing boy in front of him, "Is it really any more ridiculous than calling me Ouji-san?"

Slightly caught off guard by Kotetsu's overly proud smile Barnaby paused, at a loss for words.

Something struck Kotetsu and he held up the rimless glasses to Barnaby. Once the glasses returned to his face Barnaby blinked to readjust his eyes and began to loosen his white uniform. He let out a deep breath, eyes glancing at the cat-bearded man beside him.

"My next appointment is at four. If you have any suggestions for our next destination I wouldn't mind hearing them." Barnaby admitted tiredly.

Kotetsu tossed a clean towel at Barnaby, who caught it without missing a beat. The blond patted away the sweat that had built up on his neck and face from his match. Kotetsu watched him for a quiet moment before he threw back his head and rocked back on his heels, thinking about what they could next.

A low hum escaped him as he thought about the many things to do in big old Sternbuild. It was no New York City but there was plenty to do. They could go shopping for furniture for the apartment, see a movie, go out to eat…

A soft growl from his stomach reminded him that it had been a _full four hours_ since he had anything to eat.

Barnaby's eyes widened at the noise and he had the audacity to laugh at Kotetsu.

"You are hungry already? All you did was unpack and drive." Barnaby smirked and he leant on the railing beside Kotetsu.

Kotetsu laughed and rubbed a calloused hand across the back of his neck. "Well, food is one of the four main points of life, Bunny."

A sharp look passed over Barnaby's face and he let out a tsk.

"It's Barnaby."

A moment of silence hung between the two before Barnaby questioned, "What are the other three points of life?"

Relieved the older of the two glanced down at his wedding ring. "Water, fresh air and love."

The railing shook as Barnaby sagged against it. Long fingers ruffled through sweat slicked hair, pushing the golden strands into a new design. He didn't even crack an eye open at the cheesy statement.

"Really, you are so old fashioned ouji-san." Kotetsu didn't bother to correct him (what good would it do anyway?) Barnaby continued on, "Okay, well is there a place around here where we can get the water, fresh air and food? You can leave out the love part. Actually I would prefer you leave out the love part."

Thinking of his favorite little noodle shop he shrugged and flipped open his phone for the time. Based on the time Ivan should still be on shift for another hour or so. Replacing his phone he grinned at his charge.

"How do you feel about noodles?"

Barnaby tilted his head, which was quickly becoming the other man's favorite look on the blond.

He suspiciously questioned, "Are you going to be the one making them?"

Kotetsu almost doubled over before shaking his head 'no'.

"Do they have mayonnaise in them like your breakfast this morning?"

That actually surprised Kotetsu. The kid was pretty observant. That would help if he ever really got into serious trouble.

"Only if you want them that way."

Barnaby's nose crinkled at the thought. "No."

"It was a joke kid. Learn to lighten up."

With that Kotetsu placed a hand on Barnaby's shoulder and directed them out to their limo.

* * *

Shrugging out of his leather jacket (Kotetsu had practically forced him to change when they were at the apartment. Who wears a suit to the gym?) green eyes flicked around the red and gold walls surrounding him. The place was decorated nicely, with beautiful watercolor paintings hung on every wall, real green plants placed conveniently around the restaurant and giant red booths that had frosted glass tops for privacy. Calming flute music filtered through the establishment and only a tiny bit of background chatter laced underneath the music.

Barnaby had to give it to the old man, this was a nice place. Not exactly the five star joints he was used to but then again his company was that he wasn't really used to either. His present company was currently a few feet away, talking in rapid Japanese on his cell, still gesturing with his hands even though the person on the other end clearly couldn't see him.

He shifted slightly on the felt seat and fiddled with his glass of water. A smirk found a way to his face as he remembered Kotetsu's previous statement. Was this guy going to be this cheesy for seven months? That was a very long time to put up with. Unintentionally his eyes flicked over at Kotetsu again.

He certainly didn't _look _the 35 year old his papers suggested he was, but papers didn't lie. They also didn't lie about his almost squeaky clean perfect record (minus the damage fines) and every person who had been in his protection simply raved about him. They all said corny things about how they would love to stay in contact and how he was the perfect guy, serious when needed but a barrel of laughs the other 98 percent of the time.

Barnaby had absolutely no intention of being on such good terms with the guy seven months from now. He was an air head, always smiling, a klutz and obviously an idealist. What women could have possibly fallen for him? The gold band that glittered on his ring finger had been one of the first things he had noticed about Kotetsu. He groaned when he realized just how much he had noticed about the guy. Average height, just shorter than himself, dark brown hair that needed a good bit of mousse to calm down, odd overly expressive amber eyes, _twin cat shaped bits of a moustache_, and tan skin that made his smile freakishly white. And that was just his face. Barnaby had prided himself on being observant, everyone had bragged to him about his skills. But this? This wasn't normal. Just like when Kotetsu had given him a once over when they met, Barnaby found himself doing the same.

He had freakishly long legs, his black pants barely stopped just above his white ankle socks. He looked like he was well built underneath the bulletproof clothes and logic pointed he had to be if he was protecting people's lives. Obviously he didn't save them through his superior intellect. Barnaby laughed at his own little joke as Kotetsu slid into the opposing seat from Barnaby.

The same grin flashed across his face and Barnaby mentally groaned. _Seriously did he even know how to frown? _

"Something funny Barnaby-san?" he practically purred.

He figured saying your face would have been too harsh so he sipped his water and said, "Nothing really."

The amber eyes narrowed slightly as if he knew Barnaby had more to say. He chose to keep his mouth shut and he stretched out his back. Barnaby was actually thankful Kotetsu wasn't trying to pry right now. He himself was still trying to figure out why he took notice of the guy. He didn't need said man to nose his way into Barnaby's mind even more.

"So who was on the phone?" Barnaby chose to ask instead of any of his previous thoughts.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped back to Barnaby's face and he laughed. For no absolutely no reason, Barnaby noted silently.

When his laughter had subsided enough to answer Kotetsu responded, "Ah, that would be my mother and Kaede. They are just checking up on me I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't really know.

Barnaby raised one eyebrow. "Really? Because when you opened your phone they were practically screeching. That does not sound like idle curiosity about your well being."

Barnaby smirked when he saw the surprise in Kotetsu's eyes before he practically slumped in his seat. Frustration and desolation radiated from his shoulders as he spoke down to the mini gold dragons imprinted on the table.

"Well, Kaede is furious about this Saturday and I tried to tell her Antonio would come up instead."

Barnaby motioned with one hand for Kotetsu to halt his impending speech. When amber eyes glanced up curiously at him Barnaby offered a simple statement.

"I do not know who Kaede and Antonio are, ouji-san." Barnaby secretly prided himself on the flash of annoyance that sparked at the name. But Kotetsu simply ignored the name and looked away from Barnaby's eyes which were locked on him.

"Ah, you wouldn't, would you? I've only know you for six and a half hours. How could you possibly know who Kaede and Antonio are? I mean maybe if I had mentioned-" Barnaby was beginning to notice his bodyguard had a tendency to ramble when he was avoiding unpleasant questions. So he tried again to find out who these two people were.

"Ouji-san, you are starting to ramble." That shut him up. "You mentioned Kaede earlier. In the limo. Is she your wife?"

Barnaby's smile quickly fell off at the hurt and longing look that covered Kotetsu's tanned face. _Oh shit._

Kotetsu had practically pressed himself as far as he could into the back of the booth. His fingers were softly stroking the gold band. Although Barnaby hadn't known the guy long at all, he knew that Kotetsu was not a sad person by nature. Whatever Barnaby had said had clearly hurt the wound that was still sore and throbbing in his heart.

"Aha, no. Kaede is my little girl. She's ten going on thirty right now. My wife actually-"

Barnaby leaned forward in his seat, awkwardly reaching for Kotetsu. His brain was refusing to catch up to his body because Barnaby didn't do the whole comforting thing. He didn't like to be coddled and he didn't like to coddle.

"Hey, look. That was none of my business. You would tell me if you thought it was important." His voice sounded strange to his own ears. And the way Kotetsu was looking at him like a freak made him sink back into his own seat. Wow, he really did suck at this whole comforting thing.

Kotetsu looked ready to speak but the sound of his name caused both men to flinch before turning to look at the new comer.

"Kotetsu?" the small blond repeated.

Instantly the awkward exchange was over because Kotetsu's face lit up and he was out of his seat faster than Barnaby could follow.

"Ivan! I was hoping you would be our waiter today! It's been months since I've seen you." Kotetsu was tightly hugging the poor boy. Barnaby noticed the small boy was pretty young and blushing a furious red at the attention.

The older man continued to converse with the waiter as Barnaby began to get agitated by the whole exchange. How could Kotetsu push off this ordeal just because some kid popped up? Whatever was going on was important and now Kotetsu was practically running from him. Barnaby didn't know why he cared but he felt his head begin to throb.

Before Barnaby could fume Kotetsu turned around and motioned to the engineer. "And this is Barnaby Brooks Jr. He's in my care for the next few months so you'll probably be seeing us a lot Ivan."

Barnaby looked up and smiled at the quite boy. The kid had bad timing but that didn't give Barnaby a reason to dislike him. Kotetsu was the one his inexplicable anger was focused on, this kid was innocent so he might as well treat him nicely.

He extended his hand to the teen and smiled when the boy flushed at the action.

"Nice to meet you Ivan." He said warmly, hoping that the waiter would loosen up.

The other blond ducked his head and mumbled back a greeting before looking from Barnaby to Kotetsu.

"Uh, Kotetsu am I interrupting anything?"

Both men blinked at the question, but Barnaby glanced at the look on Kotetsu's face and answered for him.

"We were just discussing what we wanted to eat. Kotetsu-san says there is a lot of terrific food here, but what would you recommend?" Barnaby punctuated his sentence with a smile, completely ignoring the warm amber eyes on him, instead focusing on the waiter.

Ivan's large eyes blinked at the quick turn of the tables. He glanced down and smiled, "Well, uh, if this is your first time to Origami Palace then people usually start off with the chicken and dumplings…"

Ivan had begun to relax and Barnaby kept him talking, "Chicken and dumplings sound nice, but what would you get here, Ivan?"

Five minutes later Ivan had written down the order and Barnaby had actually started to like the kid. He was nice and sweet; two traits that hardly flocked around him anymore. Barnaby smiled at him as he bowed, told them he would put their orders in, and waved goodbye as he headed back to the kitchen. He nearly crashed into a girl with a long scarf tied around her neck when he turned around. Barnaby mentally sighed before turning back to look at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu was pretending to be busy with his silverware when Barnaby looked over at him.

They both had carried on the conversation with Ivan, both actively participated and even if Kotetsu laughed a little too loudly, Ivan didn't seem to notice.

But the anger in Barnaby had simmered down and he simply wanted Kotetsu to talk to him like an adult.

"What was it Kaede and your mom were mad about?"

Hey, just because he wanted to help Kotetsu get back to 'normal' didn't mean that he was going to dance around the issue. His inner self was annoyed at the entire situation and that meant that someone was bound to get offended. At least he wasn't bringing up anything else.

The same amber eyes that had been watching him during the conversation with Ivan now swung back to Barnaby. Barnaby wasn't sure if he was happy or upset by the disappearance of the earlier emotions there. Kotetsu's eyes were devoid of emotion, but Barnaby could sense he was holding back and for some unexplainable reason that really annoyed him. They were going to spend the next seven months together so they might as well be comfortable around each other.

"Ah Kaede is a figure skater. A beautiful and talented one at that." Barnaby didn't miss the brief swelling of pride in Kotetsu's voice. "She's competing in Silvertown this Saturday and I told her I can't make it. Antonio, he's one of my colleagues from Apollon, you'll probably meet him when we stop by today. Antonio is going to go up on Saturday and videotape the performance, but she and my mom still seem pretty upset that I'm missing the show." Barnaby mentally added the word _again _to the end of Kotetsu's sentence. He hadn't said it but it was implied.

"Why can't you go?" Barnaby stated plainly.

Kotetsu laughed. That was a good sign.

"Cause you are the most important thing right now. Where ever you go and whatever your plans are, those are my concerns for the next seven months. My daughter's ice skating competition is not what I should be worried about."

Barnaby practically tasted the lie in his mouth. Kotetsu was a family man through and through. This conflict of interest was tearing him apart and Barnaby suspected that this was not the first time he had gone through this particular dilemma. His laugh was over exuberant and hurt Barnaby's ears to listen to.

Barnaby would later claim that he was possessed because that was the only logical reason he said this to Kotetsu.

"Well, why can't you go?"

"Were you just listening to me, Bunny?"

"Barnaby." The blond corrected automatically. "And yes I was."

"You probably have something planned Saturday. Seeing your bodyguard's _daughter ice skating competition _seems a little…" Kotetsu trailed off as if he had run out of words.

"Seems a little what?" Barnaby prompted.

"It just seems like you wouldn't enjoy it." Kotetsu adverted his eyes. He knew he was digging a very deep hole; one that if tried too he wouldn't be able to dig himself out of in seven months.

Barnaby sighed and took another drink of his water before flicking the condensation off his fingers. The older man was fidgeting in his seat, mouth drawn together in an unsure frown. Barnaby had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. He was enjoying watching Kotetsu squirm from the silence.

"Well." Kotetsu's he snapped up at the sound and Barnaby smiled.

"What if I want to go?"

Kotetsu blinked several times before he smile wide enough to hurt.

"Why would you say that?"

He shrugged, "You know a lot about me. This will be a chance to find out more about you. And maybe I just like ice skating."

Kotetsu's smile was blinding.

Barnaby hid his own smile behind his glass of water.

By the time Ivan arrived with their food ten minutes later, Kotetsu was back to cracking horrible jokes and Barnaby was wondering why he was nice to him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah, emotional sappy writer right here. Apologies. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Y'all are so sweet. Keep posted for the next installment.


	4. Chapter 4: You will be Popular at stores

With the most impeccable timing after lunch Barnaby got a phone call from Doc Saito.

Barnaby's green eyes had looked apologetic as he flipped his phone open and began to chat away with the good doc. Kotetsu sat patiently on the hood of the limo, watching the hustle and bustle around him. He was still in a weirdly happy mood after their lunch together. So Barnaby had a soul? What a fantastic bit of blackmail.

Part of his job entailed being on alert and when Barnaby had moved out of earshot to speak with Doc Saito, Kotetsu instinctively went on lookout duty. They were in the odd mid-day where the average Joe and Jane were working inside of offices and kids were still in school, eagerly awaiting the last school bell when they could be unleashed upon the concrete city. The only people milling about seemed to be elderly people and random suit and tie's who paid the blond no attention. Well some women were paying attention to Barnaby, but that sure wasn't the attention he truly needed protection from.

He pulled the v-neck of his shirt off his chest, hoping to release some heat from his body. The black shirt and bulletproof vest were not made for the hot days ahead. Maybe he should talk to Barnaby about designing something less _warm_. Or at least not black. Why did he even need to wear black? Shouldn't he be trying to blend in? Not stick out and make himself and Barnaby even more so of targets. Wearing all black was like hanging a sign on his back that said "I'm with him! Aim here!"

Kotetsu distractedly watched as Barnaby hung up his cell phone. The blonde's shoulders dropped slightly as he let out a deep breath. He wondered if everything is alright, Barnaby didn't seem like the guy to just drop his image because of a phone call. He was moving to slid off the hood of the limo when two young women approached Barnaby. Both had to be in their early twenties, stylish young things with flirty eyes. It took less than a second for the confident and charming smile to replace his surprised look. Kotetsu almost groaned seeing that ladies man smile overtake the young man's face. Those poor women were in for it now. Another set of hearts tangled up in a bunny's web.

Several minutes later Barnaby waved goodbye to the women who were giggling loudly, dramatically fanning themselves.

Kotetsu folded his arms over his chest and went into daddy mode.

"You really shouldn't do that you know?"

Barnaby looked genuinely confused, eyes slightly widened and mouth open.

"Do what?"

Kotetsu nodded behind Barnaby.

"Encourage those poor ladies. Their hearts are gonna be crushed. By a blond bunny!" His smile grew at Barnaby's flushing face.

The blond puffed out his chest, "That's none of your business ouji-san."

Kotetsu didn't hide his unbelieving smile and changed topics, "So what did the good doc say?"

Barnaby barely missed a beat before replying. "Bad news. Looks like an intern caused a Level 4 shut down of the facilities at Apollon's Research Quarters. They've been on lockdown for the past hour and Doc Saito says that he's not expecting to get out of there until 7 tonight."

Kotetsu leaned back onto his hands. "Then I take it your schedule just freed up considerably?"

Barnaby nodded. "Looks like it."

"What exactly could an intern do to lockdown one of the biggest corporations in this hemisphere of the world for 7 or 8 hours?" Kotetsu asked out of pure curiosity.

The green eyes had a warning look to them when Barnaby answered, "You really don't want to know."

Hands flew up in a mockingly scared manner. "Whatever you say Bunny."

Greens eye rolled tiredly and his charming façade cracked, "Look it's _Barna-"_

"Anyways!" Kotetsu barged on, not really caring for the inevitable speech about to occur. "Since your schedule is wide open and you have absolutely no food in your little flat, it's grocery time."

Barnaby seemed baffled by the sudden enthusiasm and recovered only enough to say, "I am more than capable of food shopping on my own."

Kotetsu tossed a warm smile over his shoulder.

"Bunnies need more than celery and carrots to thrive!"

"Rabbits tend to eat more than carrots ouji-san. In fact I don't even_ like_ carrots." Barnaby sounded like a little kid pulling every last trick out of his hat to impress a grown up.

The older man just waved off the halfhearted complaint and held open the limo door for his blond charge with a flourish of his hands.

Rolling his eyes Barnaby slipped easily into the car, a little upset over Kotetsu's insistence upon treating him like a kid.

The grocery store that Kotetsu brought them to was a little mom and pop place that Nathan had once recommended for its charm and the fact it wasn't very popular with large crowds. Perfect for anyone in their business.

It hadn't taken Kotetsu long to search through the isles for what he thought Barnaby might want to eat. Of course the sugary breakfast cereal he had held up to the blond had been a joke, but it was worth a shot. But it soon became a game of sorts where Kotetsu would pick up different things he thought Barnaby would eat and the man would respond with a shake or nod of his head. And as much as Kotetsu loved playing games, he really sucked at this one. His hit or miss ratio was horribly skewed to the miss column and Barnaby looked only slightly aggravated at the whole mess.

They looked pretty domestic for the most part, if not a little flashy for the entire store. Then again, Kotetsu thought with a smile, the store had to deal with a glittery and bejeweled Nathan as a costumer on a regular basis. So a sharply dressed Barnaby and Kotetsu decked out in a bulletproof vest and black pants (customary hat in place) wouldn't be too weird.

When Barnaby had gotten tired of Kotetsu trying to determine what kind of bread he would eat he sighed, crouching down to retrieve a brand of bread Kotetsu had never heard of and tossed it in the plastic basket he had slung over his arm. A frustrated scowl appeared on Barnaby's face and he looked up at Kotetsu.

"What kind of method are you using to determine what I would like to eat? I can't see a rhyme or reason at all." Barnaby thought back to the items his bodyguard had held up to him. There had been the children's cereal, a bag of carrots (I still don't eat carrots ouji-san), sugary sweets, a can of olives and a tin of black coffee that was a shade darker than Kotetsu's black pants.

His question received a simple shrug and a hopeful smile.

"Uh, mostly I've been going with my gut. I knew you weren't a vegetarian because of lunch so I went from there."

Barnaby stood up and walked away from the breads, knowing Kotetsu would be hot on his heels.

And he honestly did try to hide the crinkle of his nose at the word 'gut'.

"So you have been using your gut instinct? I think it may be time for you to change your tactics."

"Using my gut has gotten me this far." Kotetsu threw his hands behind his head. "Why would I change what works?"

Another shake of blond curls distracted Kotetsu. "Because, your instincts have been wrong for the past _hour_."

Kotetsu laughed and almost slung an arm over the younger man. He paused midway when he remembered that this was Barnaby, who most definitely would not appreciate the friendly gesture. Instead his hands awkwardly settled in his pockets. Geez this kid was so composed about everything. And he was acting more like Kotetsu's father than his client. Kotetsu stared at the back of Barnaby's head and simply wondered if anyone had ever gotten it through to this kid to lighten up. He was going to give himself a heart attack before the end of seven months and then what was Kotetsu supposed to do? A heart attack client at the age of 24? Yeah that would not be good. Barnaby turned to look back at Kotetsu, only a questioning pull at his lips even hinted that he wondered what Kotetsu was doing.

He honestly did want to see the kid relax. He probably was really nice! Okay, so he probably wouldn't be extremely nice or anything. But Kotetsu had seen the blond trying to be nice at the restaurant, first when he had stumbled over his wife and then again to little Ivan. Barnaby was probably at least not as cold when he loosened up.

A set of eyes had settled upon Kotetsu and his _gut _told him to be on the lookout. Trying not alert Barnaby, he scanned the aisles, searching for the pair of eyes he knew had been on him earlier. He felt a slight pressure building on his nerves, ones that he had learned to trust after many years. But when he could't pinpoint where the unease was coming from he brushed off the feeling. Just to be safe he cast a few quick glances that told him the threat was not lurking any more and he turned just in time to see two women approaching Barnaby (again).

This time Barnaby turned and a smile lit his face.

"Kriem! Cis! What are you two doing here?"

The two women smiled in turn at the blond, the dark haired woman hugging Barnaby with her little arms. The pale haired woman stood back enough for the two to reacquaint themselves.

Kotetsu slid back to stand by Barnaby, making his presence known. These two girls were probably Barnaby's age. Both small and lithe, the girls were fairly attractive in their own respects and Kotetsu chose to stay slightly on guard with these new girls that Barnaby obviously knew. The blond was still talking when the dark haired woman's eyes slid onto Kotetsu. He tried to maintain steady eye contact but the little tattoo under her eye was distracting.

Catching onto his mistake Barnaby turned slightly and motioned at Kotetsu.

"Ah, I forgot. Ladies, this is Kotetsu Kaburagi! He's going to be my guide around the city for my stay here."

The same dark haired woman held out her hand daintily and Kotetsu took it lightly before placing a kiss on it.

"You mean he's a bodyguard, don't you Barnaby? His clothes certainly don't seem to suggest a mere guide."

Both men smiled at the girl. But Barnaby's laugh almost knocked Kotetsu off kilter. His smile was warm at the two women, even if the pale haired woman still hadn't said a word.

"You're right as usual Kriem. Yes, Mr. Kaburagi is going to be my bodyguard for a while." Green eyes flited over to Kotetsu and he smiled, "Mr. Kaburagi, these are some of my friends from high school. This is Kriem."

The dark haired woman tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement. "And Cis."

Another cool stare greeted Kotetsu's outstretched hand. He pulled back his hand awkwardly and laughed. "Nice to meet you ladies."

The spokeswoman for both of the ladies smiled and chirped, "And it's very nice to meet you Mr. Kaburagi. Cis and I sincerely hope that Barnaby isn't being too much trouble. He does have a tendency of being a tease." Her eyes were warm as she looked at Barnaby who shook his head. Kotetsu watched the interaction. Barnaby certainly seemed popular amongst the women they had encountered but Kotetsu didn't think he was a tease. That just sounded so dirty.

And as usual Barnaby smoothly change the direction of the conversation.

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else Kriem. But I am curious as to where your husband is? It's been since the wedding since we've seen each other right?"

The knowing glint in Kriem's eyes told Kotetsu that she knew Barnaby well enough to know what the boy was doing, but she tapped a black polished fingernail to her lips, thoughtful.

"He should be around here somewhere. I just sent him for some of my favorite candybars."

A cold voice answered Kriem, and Kotetsu blinked at actually hearing the other girl speak. "He is always in his own world, you know that Kriem."

Kriem seemed unsuprised by the girl and she turned to her friend.

"But that was fifteen minutes ago! Surely he couldn't of gotten lost in such a small store."

Kotetsu noticed the hulking man before the other three and he began to warn them when the man closed his arms around Kriem.

The girl turned minutely in his arms, pout instantly forgotten, and threw her arms around his neck. "There you are Jake! We've been waiting on you."

Cis sighed and looked away from the interaction.

Kotetsu's warning died in his throat at the appearance of the man. He was shaggy and scraggly, with wild pink and yellow hair and odd tattoos that went together with his wife's. The man was tall and what he had thought was a hulking physique was really a fuzzy jacket that looked suspiciously like a lion pelt. Underneath was a pale bare torso with crisscrossing lines of scare tissue. Kotetsu didn't judge people, or at least he tried not to, but Jake was an odd cookie no matter how he sliced it.

Refraining from glancing over to Barnaby, Kotetsu twitched. This wasn't really the crowd he pictured Barnaby hanging out with at that elite boarding school his resume had listed. Amber eyes slid down the bony fingers of the man's hands, noting the lack of actual candy there.

After several awkward seconds of the married couple nuzzling Jake finally seemed to realize they had an audience. He turned away from his wife and grinned at the two males across from him.

"Well, hello there Barnaby. Long time no see."

Barnaby smiles turned more so polite than warm. "A very long time Jake. The wedding was at least two years ago, if I remember correctly." Jake seemed uninterested in catching up though because a bony finger directed itself at Kotetsu. "And who's this fellow?"

Kotetsu spoke up for the first time in a while and stood straighter. "Kotetsu Kaburagi. At your service!"

Kriem tapped the lion pelted arm, drawing her husband's attention to her once again.

"Mr. Kaburagi is Barnaby's bodyguard while he's in town. And before you showed up I was going to suggest them coming to dinner with us on Friday." Her dark eyes found Barnaby's and Kotetsu's, slightly inquiring if they wanted to come.

Kotetsu wasn't too sure he approved of the idea, but Barnaby seemed happy that there were familiar faces in Sternbuild. And Kotetsu realized how alone Barnaby must have actually felt in a different city with just his uncle as a familiar face. Seeing these high school friends were the familiarity that Barnaby had been lacking so far. That was enough for Kotetsu and he promised himself he would be extra on guard at dinner. Barnaby saw the assent in his bodyguard and nodded. "We'd love to come, thank you Kriem and Jake."

Kriem smiled brightly, while Jake's face simply frowned uninterestedly.

Cis spoke up again, eyes turned to the store front.

"My show's on in 13 minutes. Let's go."

Barnaby and Kriem exchanged information for Friday night before the trio departed with promises of seeing each other in a few days.

Once the aisle way was empty, Kotetsu let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The dull ache was lifting off his chest and he tried to shake the encounter off his mind. Friday was a long time away and before then he hoped he and Barnaby would be more friends than acquaintances at that point. But before that came getting them back to Barnaby's flat and starting a yummy dinner.

Stretching his arms easily over his head, Kotetsu listened to the pops of his spine and clasped Barnaby on the back. Oh, he forgot he wasn't supposed to do that. But he figured he was alright when Barnaby only spared him a brief glance. The blond's shoulders were slightly stiff but the energy seemed to be leaking out of his body. "I think I have had enough of running into people we know." He declared.

Kotetsu blinked before he agreed and looked at their basket of food.

"And I think we have enough for at least a week. Want anything else?"

A blank stare was his answer and Kotetsu almost missed Barnaby's small smile.

"No, let's just check out."

"You're the boss." Kotetsu shrugged and walked beside the blonde, matching his stride.

Barnaby had the nerve to laugh, causing Kotetsu to cringe.

"I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

Once they were back at Barnaby's flat, the two had quickly set about placing everything in it's appropriate place, before starting up a slow cooked dinner. Over the course of their cooking Kotetsu finally broke the news that he would be living with Barnaby, direct orders from Agnes herself. Barnaby had scoffed with a quick reply of "Figures." Other than a small joke on what time the ouji-san had to be in bed, Barnaby had taken the news surprisingly well. And once again Kotetsu found himself thinking that seven months wasn't that long and his job would get a little easier everyday.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 4 guys. Looking back on the last few chapter, I realized that all this drama has occurred in one day. That is crazy and I wish my life was that fulfilling in one day. But luckily Chapter 5 starts on a new day and we begin the snowball effect of DRAMA and PLOTLINES. So watch out for that. And thank you to my lovely reviewers, lurkers and general audiences. It is great to hear feedback from you all. And in response to some question in the review:

SK- thanks for the compliment! I hope I keep them as much In Character as possible in this story. Different situations mean different reactions. I think.

deemama66- I hope to keep the teeth rotting to a minimum. Barnaby and Kotetsu are just sizing each other up and well, we will see how that plays out.

Illuminati-4- You had really great points that I totally pictured in my head, but sometimes I forget ya'll aren't reading this in my head. Haha Hope the story is unique enough for you! And yes I can't wait to introduce everyone else! We've got Nathan and Antonio as fellow bodyguards (Nathan of course ordered his unfiorm in blinding baby pink) and little Ivan is a waiter (an adorable on). But where does that leave Pao-lin? Keith? Karina? I would love to hear your thoughts where they are :) I already have Pao-lin's intro written out, and Keith and Karina are waiting in the wings. Kotetsu's backstory happens in 2-3 chapters depending on how they end of splitting up.

TheYoko- Hang in there with a bratty Barnaby for a little while, all shall be revealed!

And thanks to Lilytaiba for the encouragement!

Long AN but the final point is that i start a summer class next week and as such I plan on updating when I can, it won't be everyday but it will be weekly.


	5. Chapter 5: Hi ho, Hi ho its off to work

Wed (Day 2)

After a not-so-restful night of sleeping in a tiger stripped sleeping bag his daughter had bought him four years ago (he told Barnaby that they would be shopping for a pull out couch at some point in the very near future) Kotetsu was more than ready to see Doc Saito.

Although he was called Doc Saito, he was really more of an inventor than anything else. The unusually quiet man had joined Apollon about three years after Kotetsu had first been transferred over and he turned out to be a great asset to the company. Highly intelligent and sharp Doc Saito had invented some of the best armor and equipment that Kotetsu had ever seen. The gun that always resided on his calf was one of Saito's own creations; highly compact and slim, it fit snug against his leg. Saito had told him all the functions of the little pistol but Kotetsu had only cared that it was easy to hide and that when it fired it had the same impact as a full sized handgun.

Since the two men were on completely different floors (and Kotetsu hardly used the office when he wasn't working anyways) he only saw Saito occasionally in the elevator or at those silly meetings Mr. Lloyds called where all the tech and development department gave demonstrations of their newest inventions.

Kotetsu noticed Barnaby had zoned out in the backseat of car. Upon further insistence from Kotetsu, Barnaby had agreed to use the company car, a totally inconspicuous little green car. The blond hadn't put up a fight about the downgrade and Kotetsu liked to think that it was partially due to the rather convincing argument about keeping a low profile while Barnaby was in the city. But really Barnaby hadn't said anything much and just let Kotetsu do as he pleased.

Removing the key from the engine he stared through the car windshield, eyeing the familiar façade of Apollon. It really was an awe inspiring sight, but Kotetsu would much rather be outside the office, all the time. Being out and about sounded so much more appealing than doing paperwork. But he was probably going to be seeing a lot more of the polished building if Barnaby was really going to be working in the Lab with Doc Saito.

A slight tap against his driver's window snapped Kotetsu back into the present and he turned to stare at the sharply dressed Barnaby outside his car.

He laughed embarrassedly and slid out of the car. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I got a little caught up in seeing this building again so soon."

Barnaby sighed but didn't make any smart remark (which Kotetsu was rather thankful for). Instead he turned to the building, eyes narrowing at the sight. "Guess that means it's time for you to meet the rest of the engineers up top. Be forewarned that they stick in packs and don't take kindly to intruders."

It took a moment before Kotetsu realized Barnaby had just made a _joke_.

By the time he understood the blond was already walking to the front steps of the building. "Hey! Bunny! Did you just make a joke?" He called out loudly, because really Kotetsu didn't have any other volume.

Barnaby shot him a look over his shoulder, "Barnaby. And keep up, will you?"

Kotetsu smiled at the blond, who huffed in return and continued to walk away.

A large welcome party had already gathered in the lab by the time the they had arrived.

Well, welcome party wasn't right, but Kotetsu didn't really know what else to call the group of scientists and engineers clustered about the doorway, all looking excited and talking in hushed voices.

But as Barnaby greeted the mass around them and Kotetsu stood with an awkward smile beside him a very familiar balding man pushed his way to the front of the crowd. When the man had pushed past the last line of scientists, Barnaby and Kotetsu sighed.

"Doc Saito!"

The tiny man smiled, bowed and began to whisper quietly to the two men. Kotetsu never forgot that Saito had a tendency to speak at the volume of a mouse. A small draw back to the man's absolute genius, he guessed.

Both Barnaby and Kotetsu leaned forward to hear Saito better. They caught the tail end of his speech.

"-it was a huge mess. But it's nice to meet you Mr. Barnaby. I can't wait to see what all you have cooked up for us."

Barnaby dipped his head politely with a smile to match and shook the offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Saito. Just put me wherever you need me and I would glad to be of help."

Saito smiled at the offer and turned to greet Kotetsu quickly. "Hello there WildTiger, good to see you again. Even your co-workers tend to end up here more often than you."

Kotetsu tipped his hat, grinning at the smaller man.

"It's good to see you Doc. Been too long, huh?"

The tiny man nodded his head in assent, quickly looking in between the two. "Now that you are here, how would you gentleman like to see what all we're working on right now?"

They both nodded and the Doctor turned with a motion for them to follow.

As they walked Saito pointed at different little platforms and tables, all of which had men and women in white lab coats hunched over them, voices talking in quick but hushed tones. Kotetsu only caught glimpses of what they were working on. Some of the items looked normal enough, one group were tinkering with multiple wristbands, stripped with colors. Other teams looked like they were playing with mutant green goo, which Kotetsu could only guess what that was for. Occasionally their guide would point to one person or another, give them both a brief bio on the intern or scientist or engineer and they'd wave and continued on. Kotetsu did his best to focus on the quiet doctor in front of him, but all these inventions were just too cool to ignore. With one ear still focused on the tour guide, his eyes wandered around the spacious lab. The white walls were probably a bad choice, it made the place look sterile and remarkably like a hospital. But the workers didn't seem to notice. Instead they reminded Kotetsu of the seven dwarfs from that one Disney movie Kaede liked. Why weren't they signing as they bustled about?

Just as Kotetsu noticed a sizable hole in a wall, complete with blacked edges to it and a horrible burnt smell, Saito turned to the pair and smiled. "And that gentlemen, is why I had to reschedule our meeting yesterday. The police department were particularly thorough with their investigation." His smile turned a little wistful. "Poor Sebastian is still being held down town, because he was out getting doughnuts when this mess happened. They think he's the 'mastermind' of this mess."

Barnaby and Kotetsu exchanged a worried look and Barnaby spoke for the two of them. "Pardon me Doc Saito, but when do you think that he'll be released?"

The doctor shrugged sadly and continued. "Who knows, but hopefully before next Thursday; it's his turn to get the doughnuts again."

Barnaby shot a concerned glance at Kotetsu and he shook his head in confusion. This place must really love it's workers.

The tour lasted for another 15 minutes before the trio paused at another entrance. Saito busied himself with unlocking the many security features surrounding the door as he spoke. As a retinal scanner traced his right eye he said. "This is where we keep our most secretive works." A little gel pad popped out of the wall and Saito placed a pudgy hand against it, listening for a beep. He glanced at Barnaby. "You'll be back here most of the day Mr. Barnaby. The information you posses is hopefully the key to unlocking the final piece of our puzzle. Ah."

The voice recognition device flashed green and the final security feature clicked softly before the lab doors cracked apart. "Later today we will get you set into the system Mr. Barnaby so you can come back here without me."

Kotetsu followed the two men through cautiously, warily eyeing the doors as if they would close on him at any second. He laughed nervously and said under his breath, "I think they could of let out the _breathalyzer scan_."

But Barnaby had heard him and he rolled his eyes. Kotetsu held his hands up in a placating manner and whispered, "It was just a joke."

"So that means I won't be on the floor with everyone else? Maverick made it seem like I would be more of an office worker." Barnaby inquired as he looked around the room. They all stood in the middle of the hallway, rooms with clear walls facing them running up and down the hall. Saito continued to walk, as he pointed to rooms of interest.

"No Mr. Barnaby, the work you're to help us with isn't really something for the general public. Not yet. Until we work out all the details it's better if you work in the back. Oh, the room to your left is where we are currently working with diamonds and silver. We wonder if there's a way to combine them for some kind shield that would be near impossible to break."

Kotetsu watched the two scientists inside fiddle with beakers of liquid and some pliers. He didn't really understand what was going on, but if this was top secret then it must be important. They arrived at the back of the lab and Saito pointed to a door to their left. "That is my personal office, but while you're here Mr. Barnaby feel free to use the books or computers in there for whatever you need. Also if you need assistants of any sorts don't hesitate to ask for them. Everyone here is very excited that such a young engineer from the Brooks family has come to Sternbuild to help."

Kotetsu stood beside Barnaby and looked skeptically at the small man. "What? Is this guy really that much of celebrity here?"

Barnaby laughed politely as the doc shook his head. "Mr. Barnaby is a very important and well know engineer. His talents will are priceless. Guard him well Kotetsu."

Amber eyes swung over to Barnaby who was watching him. He tilted his head, placing a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "I guess you could say I'm a celebrity of the science world?"

Kotetsu smirked. "I'll try to refrain from begging you for an autograph."

* * *

Two hours later and both Barnaby and Kotetsu had been wired into the security system. Kotetsu had insisted it was just an in case of emergency thing and Saito had agreed when Barnaby said his bodyguard was just being thorough. They both had been given id tags, with clearance to the back of the lab and Barnaby had a white lab coat with his name embroider on the chest hanging in the staff storage lockers. He had also been given expensive looking goggles, an official looking clipboard and a pen. All of which were stored safely inside the lab. The workers in lab had been friendly and as Barnaby and Kotetsu had made their way out of the lab, the workers had pressed a doughnut into both of their hands. It was a sweet gesture; Kotetsu just hoped these weren't the same doughnuts Sebastian had brought in yesterday.

As the chrome doors slid shut Kotetsu popped the doughnut into his mouth hungrily. Barnaby just looked a little uneasy about the whole exchange and offered the doughnut to Kotetsu. The older of the two ate his own doughnut with such speed that Barnaby almost felt nauseous watching him, instead he turned to face his distorted reflection in the elevator.

Around a mouthful of doughnut Kotetsu asked, "So where to next, Bunny?"

Barnaby shrugged and concentrated on his reflection even harder as the sounds of Kotetsu eating set his nerves on edge.

"Saito said that they basically had this week covered, so I can come in next Monday. Until then I don't have anything planned until dinner with the Martinez's and Cis." Green eyes seemed to deem it was safe enough to look over at Kotetsu and he raised an eyebrow. "Any suggestions?"

Kotetsu looked at the ceiling of the elevator, entering his pondering mode. It wasn't too long before he snapped his fingers and pressed one of the lower level buttons on the panel.

When Kotetsu didn't offer an explanation Barnaby smirked.

"I take that as you have an idea."

"Yup, you're gonna meet _my _coworkers now. Be warned, they _do like_ intruders though." Kotetsu mimicked Barnaby's attempt at humor earlier and Kotetsu tried not to smile too widely at the grin on Barnaby's face.

* * *

"Oh Kotetsu! I thought you wouldn't be at the office until the end of your assignment!"

Kotetsu turned to the familiar (but thinly veiled) masculine voice. He placed his hands on his hips and faced Nathan with a wide grin.

"Well, I thought I would show Barnaby around the workplace for a bit. I've met all his coworkers so he should meet mine."

Nathan strutted over to the pair, hips swaying back and forth like he was walking on an invisible runway. Kotetsu watched for Barnaby's reaction to their most eccentric bodyguard at Apollon. The blond merely smiled widely and nodded his head. How boring.

When Kotetsu had first met the man, he had freaked out a little. He was decked out in hot pink pants, matching his sliver and pink glittery and fur lined vest. Pink heels matched his short shaved pink hair and the makeup, of course completed the entire look. There certainly wasn't anyone like him back in Kotetsu's tiny home town! Nathan hugged Kotetsu tightly before moving his hands to teasingly squeeze Kotetsu's butt.

Kotetsu pushed the man away quickly and stretched out his hand to bring Barnaby into the conversation.

"And this is my assignment for the next several months. Nathan, I would like you to meet-"

But Nathan was way ahead of Kotetsu and was currently nestled up to Barnaby's chest, hot pink nails tracing the muscle underneath his leather jacket. "Oh, _I know_ who this is Kotetsu. Barnaby Brooks Jr. One of the most handsome boys, and the cute little nephew to our boss, Mr. Maverick."

Barnaby smiled charmingly down at the man latched tightly onto his chest. "I'm glad that I have such interesting fans. It's a pleasure to meet you, -?"

Nathan pulled back slightly and blushed deeply, "My name is Nathan, handsome. But you can call me whatever and whenever you want." Nathan finished his statement with a glittery wink.

Barnaby laughed, Nathan melted and Kotetsu dropped his hand tiredly into his palm. Did everyone have to love Barnaby?

With Nathan firmly insisting to follow Barnaby around the office, the trio walked over to Kotetsu's desk where he began to fiddle with paperwork he should have done weeks ago. He tried to unclutter as much of his desk as he could but a deep laugh distracted him and looked up to see Antonio staring down at him.

"And why are you here today Kaburagi?"

"Ah, Antonio! I was just showing the kid around. Although I think Nathan is more than ready to do the job for me." He added with a laugh.

Antonio gave Barnaby a once over before offering him a bulky hand. "Nice to meet ya Mr. Brooks. Hope Kotetsu isn't too much of an idiot for you."

"Hey!"

"Not at all, Antonio. He's been a very decent guide."

"What a nice reply, Handsome. But are you sure you don't want me to be your bodyguard? I promise we will have a much more _pleasurable_ time together." Kotetsu almost wanted to puke over the imaginary love fest Nathan was having with Barnaby.

"Thank you for the offer Nathan, but I think I'm already getting used to Kotetsu being my bodyguard. Maybe next time I'm in Sternbuild I will ask for you."

Antonio sighed before anymore was said and glanced pointedly at Nathan. "Don't forget Nathan you're next assignment is coming up in a week. You can't look after two people at once."

Nathan pouted, lips puffing up and sniffed. "I could so. And besides, I wouldn't be guarding his life, I would more likely be guarding his body~"

Antonio laughed and Kotetsu shook his head. Maybe he was thankful that he had been the one assigned to Barnaby. The kid could get on his nerves, but at least Barnaby didn't have to worry about being sexually assaulted in his sleep. Nathan was an amazing bodyguard but Kotetsu felt that sometimes his enthusiasm was misplaced. He turned to Antonio.

"So when are you finally getting a job? I swear it's been three months since they put you with anyone."

Antonio shrugged, duly watching Barnaby disentangle himself from the flamboyant guard.

"We just got a job today actually, but since the person being guarded was not exactly a good match up with me, Lloyds gave it to someone else."

Kotetsu clapped a warm hand on his burly firend's shoulder and gave him a thumb's up. "I'm sure you'll get someone real soon Antonio. I have a good feeling about it."

"You and your feelings. Those feelings of yours almost got me shot a year ago."

"Hey! The guy really did look like he didn't have a gun."

Barnaby had fully untangled himself from Nathan and walked over to the two men.

"So is this everyone you wanted me to meet? Three bodyguards seem rather tiny for a business this big."

"Well, there is Antonio, Nathan and I. But there's also the Slater sisters, who are currently on assignment. Then Roberto and Jason are currently off on their honeymoon. That leaves Christian, Borris, Mel and Mickey. They should be back in the back, or on break. But there was one more guy I wanted you to meet."

Barnaby quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth slightly in question.

Kotetsu scratched his head nervously. "Uh, but I guess he already left."

Before Barnaby could respond a shrill scream sounded in the tiny office space and the men all cringed. But Barnaby seemed to deflate once again and he recovered enough to say.

"Please tell me that's not-."

But he was cut off as bolt of blonde crashed into him.

* * *

A/N: Okay you guys, here it is! Chapter 5 of BB! Woot woot. Sorry about the wait. But inspiration didn't hit until today so I made the push to get this out. I know we all are super excited about the appearance of the good doc! And who is this new blur. I'm sure everyone has a suspicion of who it is, but not to worry next chapter will reveal all. And I know you guys are dying for back story, but a few things need to happen in this story first. And the next chapter clears up a big milestone so please stay tune and feel free to review, ask questions or do what ya'll do! Until Chapter 6! Also thank you to you lovely people who took time to encourage this chapter:

HalloweenPanda: Naughtiness comes later, but glad it provides mental stimulation for you!

deemama66: Trust me he will get better(eventually) but remember how long it took him in the anime to turn a new leaf? Yeah... also a bratty bunny is funny

Hotaru Muraki: All shall be revealed~ Actually in about three chapters most of those questions are answered!

Illuminati-4:Haha I love your guesses. It's fun imagining them leading different lives huh? Also backstory in next chapter. Be excited!

Crystal F. Flowright: Hope that there were moments in this chapter you loved and keeps you waiting for more!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the StageBackstory

Chapter 6: Same Day

"Barnaby Brooks Jr! Why in the world didn't you tell me you were in Sternbuild, you idiot!"

Barnaby readjusted his glasses and gripped the girl in his arms. He let out a small nervous laugh.

"It's nice to see you too, Karina."

Kotetsu nearly had a heart attack then and there. His client could have been legitimately attacked, in a building full of overly buff bodyguards, and all he did was watch. Geez, he needed to step up his game. But something else bothered Kotetsu. Did Barnaby know everybody in Sternbuild? He didn't even _live_ here. A breath he didn't realize he had been holding escaped his lips and he adjusted his hat to up the illusion that he was totally prepared.

Several moments passed by before Kotetsu saw the man he'd been looking for earlier jog over and join their little group.

The blond man stared down at the girl and he worriedly looked at Barnaby. "Karina? I think Mr. Brooks would appreciate it if you got off of him."

Kotetsu pointed at the standing blond, making sure Barnaby was listening. "And _this _was who I wanted you to meet. This is Keith Goodman, and I take it you know the little lady on the ground?"

Barnaby acknowledge Keith with a nod and picked both of them off the carpeted floor. "It's a pleasure Mr. Goodman. And this is Karina Lyle. Otherwise known as the teen pop sensation, Blue Rose."

The blonde girl looked up curiously at the group and stuck up her nose, "His ex-girlfriend."

She rounded back on Barnaby. "Why didn't you let me know you were here Barnaby? I have barely heard from you in two years and suddenly you're in Sternbuild? "

"Well I could say the same for you Karina. When did you move here? We together in New York."

Karina flipped her blond hair over her shoulder casually, playing off the fact she had knocked herself and Barnaby to the floor three minutes earlier. "I'm here because my first movie is being release at The Grand Sternbuild Theater and my agent said it would be good to possibly live here, for my movie career."

"I thought you were a singer." Barnaby said with a smirk.

"I_ am_! But I can do more than just sing Barnaby!"

Barnaby held up his hands defensively and Kotetsu whispered over to Antonio, "So is this the job you couldn't take?"

Antonio crossed his arms with a shrug, almost laughing at Keith who stood awkwardly between the two bickering blonds. "Yeah, thankfully Keith has the temperance of that golden retriever of his. Lloyd's said he would keep an eye open for any other jobs. Until then I am perfectly fine to watch you and Keith work with these two."

Nathan slid over to stand by Antonio and Kotetsu, the pink man sulking that his eye candy had been easily been stolen by some pop singer. He tapped his toes loudly. "Handsome sure knows how to pick them doesn't he? And here I thought I could entice him with some Nathan magic." Nathan's lipstick coated lip protruded from his face. Kotetsu suppressed a shudder at the idea of Nathan enticing _anyone_, nonetheless Barnaby. Choosing to keep his words to himself he laughed distracting Karina from the third degree she was subjecting Barnaby to.

Brown eyes looked the bodyguard over warily and Karina turned to compare him to her current bodyguard. A moment later she huffed and said, "You'll do, Mr. Goodman."

Everyone sighed, this was not a competition to see who the best guy to do the job was. In fact Kotetsu was pretty sure Keith was the best choice for Karina. If she and Nathan had been paired up they would have gotten into a battle of the divas and Antonio just didn't have the patience to deal with little pop princesses.

Actually Kotetsu had heard of Blue Rose, if he remembered correctly his daughter had been a big fan of hers when she first stepped onto the music scene. Kotetsu couldn't exactly recall what that one overly redundant song on the radio had been but he knew Karina wasn't performing music she really loved. He could hear it when she sang and her heart just wasn't quite in it. Either way he couldn't let the opportunity slip by so he snagged a pad of paper off his desk and presented it to the girl, who glanced quizzically at the proffered paper.

He laughed and explained, "My daughter, Kaede, she's a big fan of yours. So if you wouldn't mind Miss Lyle, I'd be a hero to my girl if I got your signature."

Karina softened a little at the mention of Kotetsu's daughter and a tiny smile appeared on her face. Taking the pad of paper in hand she quickly scrawled out her stage name and pressed the items back into Kotetsu's hand. She turned back to Barnaby a moment later, her sweet demeanor still present but slightly less prominent.

"So, what's got the great Barnaby Brooks Jr. out here? Don't tell me you just needed a change of scenery. Because I know that's a lie. You adored New York."

Karina crossed her arms and Barnaby sensed she was slipping into her lie detector mode. It wasn't like he planned on lying to her about being here any ways. She should know that by now, but Barnaby didn't really mind and he looked over to Kotetsu as he began, "Well I arrived here two days ago, Maverick said that the Apollon Engineer and Development teams needed some help with their current projects. I was free and so I came. Mr. Kaburagi has been with me since then and he wanted to show me where he worked." His eyes flicked back to the girl staring at him, waiting to see if she believed him.

Karina uncrossed her arms and moved them to her hips, which Barnaby took as he was in the clear. Which he didn't doubt he would be in from the beginning. Karina was quite the character but he knew she did it all just to prove she cared, probably. The girl smoothed invisible wrinkles out of her skirt before motioning to her ID clipped on the bottom of her shirt.

"As you can see, I just got here. The grand opening of my movie is in three weeks, but we have all this publicity stuff to do before hand and Keith here," Karina turned to indicate her bodyguard who was smiling away. "Well, he's going to be with me for a while. At least long enough for me to settle in and get a good house. How long are you here Barnaby?"

"About seven months, plenty of time to see your movie career sky rocket Karina." Barnaby smirked at the girl who stuck her tongue out at him.

Kotetsu couldn't imagine the two of them actually dating. It would be like two five year olds on a playground, fighting over everything. Like those silly playground romances where if you pushed the other kid off a swing it was how you said 'I like you'. It would be a headache that Kotetsu would do absolutely anything to avoid.

Karina smirked, obviously proud of her next jab. "So does that mean I'm actually going _to see you_ while you're here? You aren't going to disappear into thin air again?"

At this everyone began to feel uncomfortable that Barnaby's and Karina's relationship was being dragged right out into the open for everyone to gawk at. Kotetsu wondered if he should step into the conversation and help the guy out but Barnaby currently looked nonplussed by the insult so he figured he couldn't be too worried about the situation.

Barnaby rubbed a hand across his face tiredly and fixed his gaze on Karina.

"I didn't just disappear Karina. Sometimes things happen and I can't make updating you about everything in my life my top priority. Besides there are far more appropriate places to talk about this."

Karina rolled her eyes and again Kotetsu was reminded of a five year old. But instead of the girl going off on Barnaby she turned to Kotetsu. At the intense glare directed his way Kotetsu felt his eye twitch.

"You." She pointed at Kotetsu. "Make sure he doesn't disappear again okay? Actually, here."

Karina took the pen out of Kotetsu's slackened grip, causing Keith to warn, "Karina? What are you doing?"

She ignored the blond and began to scribble numbers onto Kotetsu's hand, the older of the two looking down incredulously at the girl. What was going on in this girl's mind? She certainly had no qualms about personal space. When she finished she circled the numbers on Kotetsu's hand with the pen, smiling at her handiwork, she tip toed up and stuck the pen into Kotetsu's shirt pocket and announced proudly "Now I know Mr. Kaburagi wouldn't be so heartless to let a girl's phone number go to waste. I better hear from you Barnaby."

Keith rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and Kotetsu knew what he was thinking, working with Karina was going to be a long road.

With the grace of practiced royalty Karina replaced her sunglasses from atop her head and she began to strut away. Everyone watched dumbfounded as the pop princess walked away with absolutely no warning. Without missing a beat she called over her shoulder.

"You coming, Mr. Goodman?"

Keith snapped out of his stupor and glanced around at his friends. They all shrugged their mutual lack of understanding the female race and Keith trotted over to catch up with his employer. A faint call of "It was nice meeting you all!" was the last thing they heard as Karina and Keith vanished down the long corridors of Apollon.

No one really knew what to say. The girl had arrived like a whirlwind and had left in much the same way. Again Kotetsu was having a hard time matching up Barnaby and Karina in his mind. The combination just seemed so weird. Barnaby began to laugh and the remaining three males turned to him curiously.

"Exactly what part of that was _funny _Handsome?" Nathan asked, his long fingers cupping his chin tiredly.

Barnaby adjusted his glasses out of habit. "It's just, that whole thing was so Karina. It's nice to know fame hasn't gone to her head quite yet."

"You mean she was like that before she became a hot shot singer?" Kotetsu asked in disbelief.

Barnaby nodded and Kotetsu shuddered, "I'd hate to see what she's like when the fame hits her."

"And_ this_ is why I don't mind being off the job for a while." Antonio said smugly. "I get to watch you guys put up with _that._"

Both Nathan and Kotetsu told Antonio to shut up and Barnaby decided he rather liked the bodyguards of Apollon.

* * *

"They are hiding something."

That was the first thing Barnaby had said after they had arrived back at Barnaby's flat. Kotetsu tossed his vest over one of the coat pegs by the front door while simultaneously trying to undo his shoes. The statement had caught Kotetsu off guard and he jerked his head up to look at Barnaby, who was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Honestly Kotetsu thought Barnaby was talking about Karina, because his own brain was still spinning after dealing with the girl. So to better clarify the situation Kotetsu uttered intelligently,

"Huh?"

Barnaby had his glasses off, taking long strides from kitchen to window, the little gears in his head hard at work to figure out the mental problem he had probably created for himself. Barnaby continued on like he hadn't realized Kotetsu had spoken, which judging by his face, he hadn't.

"That wasn't silver and diamonds back there. That was Nitrogen and a chemical structure I've never seen before."

Kotetsu plopped down onto the carpeted floor, struggling with his stubborn shoes. "Oh, you're talking about Doc Saito and his doughnut loving lab assistants."

"Hmm. I don't know what they are doing in the lab. You think they would just tell me. I'm there to be of assistance, so what is the point of hiding information from me? I could help, I'm sure of it." Barnaby was talking to himself but Kotetsu was never one for one sided conversations so he joined in anyways.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be getting suspicious of your employers Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu finally removed his shoe and wagged it at the blond.

"It's Barnaby for the last time." Barnaby didn't miss a beat but he did lean against the oversized window, hand in his chin, eyes closed in thought. "And I'm not suspicious of them, I'm just…" the blond trailed off, at a loss for the right word. Kotetsu smiled and offered, "Curious?"

Green eyes snapped open, Barnaby regarding Kotetsu with a tilt of his lips, "Yes, curious. Good job."

But Barnaby's eyes were turning serious again and Kotetsu cut off his particular thinking pattern by interjecting, "So, what's the deal with you and that Karina girl? She seems, interesting." Kotetsu moved over to the stairs where Barnaby stood and he flopped rather ungracefully onto his butt.

The younger man leaned over slightly to look down at the brunet.

"I think that's the nicest way anyone has ever phrased it when they first meet Karina."

Kotetsu puffed out a bit of air and grinned widely, "Well, I'm just _such _a nice guy. If you haven't noticed already."

Barnaby smiled, "Whatever you say ouji-san."

"You want our story? Truth be told, we don't really have that much history together. In fact I think Karina has invented a lot of 'our story'."

Kotetsu stopped for a second and craned his neck up to look at Barnaby. He had meant to tease the kid about having a lady friend. He didn't think Barnaby had taken him seriously. And apparently Kotetsu didn't realize when he said anything out loud because Barnaby wrinkled his nose humorously. "Do you know when you say stuff out loud?"

Kotetsu laughed and shook his head no.

Barnaby laughed softly (surprising Kotetsu greatly, what had happened to the guy? Now he was smiling and laughing? Was he sick? Oh no, now he to take Barnaby to the hospital to make sure he wasn't dying from some kind of disease that killed people by making them actually have a sense of humor) But Kotetsu's inner monologue was thoroughly cut off when a dull thud sounded beside him, and Barnaby slid, with much more finesse than Kotetsu had earlier, to the carpet. He sat a little bit above Kotetsu on the steps, just enough so that Kotetsu's chin was level with a jean covered knee.

"Well, I don't know why, but I don't mind telling you." Barnaby leaned onto the edge of his knees, eyes looking around the flat just anywhere that wasn't Kotetsu. "If you want to hear it, that is." Barnaby finished a little quieter, his voice taking on a more curious tone. Kotetsu just nodded as an indication to continue.

Kotetsu remained silent, afraid if he actually broke Barnaby's thoughts, the blond would reclose whatever barrier had been in his mind. He really couldn't afford to let this opportunity to go to waste. He may never see this again, Barnaby's past really was a closed book and curiosity was picking at Kotetsu. The older man stretched so he was resting on his palms, long legs stretching out to run socked feet across the carpet.

"As you know, I've lived in New York for the majority of my life. Up until about four years I was living with Aunt Samantha." Here he paused to see if Kotetsu needed explanation on his aunt, "Samantha is my mother's sister-in-law. Maverick is blood on dad's side. They aren't married. That would be disgusting."

Kotetsu chuckled, Barnaby really was opening up. Yesterday he would have frowned at the mere thought of discussing personal detail and told Kotetsu to figure it out on his own time.

"Anyways, after I moved out of Samantha's place I began to live on the campus dorms of the college I went to. It was nice to be away from curfew and parental hovering. I love my Aunt but living with someone is completely different than loving them." Kotetsu nodded sagely, he was sure Kaede understood that all too well. "After a few months I met Karina in my Classical Lit class. She was completely into the subject. You would never guess it but at the time she was a Literature major with a Theater minor. Shocker, right?" A slight grin pulled at Barnaby's lips. "I didn't really enjoy hanging out with people in college, I had friends but none of them were what I was looking for. Mostly they wanted to party all the time. Honestly I think it was a personal rebellion against their dictator parents. But Karina was different, she was focused and intense and was ready to make something of herself. I liked that about her and when we saw her today it was obvious she was still trying to do just that."

Kotetsu forgot himself and opened his mouth, "So where is Karina getting the idea that you two dated then?" Barnaby hid the startled look well, apparently shaken out of his reminisce with the past.

"Well, I did ask her out. But it was less than a month we were together. And the entire time she pushed me to do everything she did. She was also pushing herself way too much to be healthy. She sang at the local bar every Wednesday night, she was in chorus and drama, she worked part time, and she was a full time student with a boyfriend who couldn't keep up with her. So I called it off pretty quickly. That way we wouldn't be too attached and besides Karina had to relax, but when we were together we fought almost constantly. We were better suited as siblings than as a couple, she knew it just as much as I did. And it didn't help that my friends from high school couldn't stand her. Said she was to loud."

Kotetsu, in a brief moment of enlightenment, added "You mean Jake, Kriem, and Cis?"

Barnaby nodded, hiding the pleased smirk behind a flip of blond hair.

"Yeah, they were the only ones who really stuck it out with me. But Karina isn't bad, she's just a bit on the high strung side."

"Wonder who that reminds me of." Kotetsu joked.

Barnaby rolled his eyes at the statement, but all the malice was gone from the gesture. "So now you see why we don't have the deep history she thinks we do. I love Karina, but only as a sibling that I absolutely loathe 30 percent of the time. Maybe I should have kept in touch with her, but life just happened and I didn't want Karina to be bothered by it."

The older male tested his luck with how much information he could pull from Barnaby with a sly look. "What exactly did happen in that two year gap that's got Karina so up in arms?"

But Barnaby wasn't having it, he had just spilled a lot information to the guy and he wasn't enthralled with the amount of talking he did. He bit his tongue, shaking his head to clear the mortification of being so talkative to a guy he hardly knew. Maybe he was getting sick.

"That's it for today ouji-san. I don't know why I said any of this but you'll have to deal with that." Barnaby made to stand up until tan fingers gripped his knee reassuringly. He peered curiously at Kotetsu, who smiled at him with the same face splitting smile.

"I think you made your point. Karina's a good girl. But so are you Bunny. I mean, not a girl, but a good guy. You know? Just thanks for telling me. You make a pretty good story teller."

Kotetsu ignored the slight burn of blush that streaked over Barnaby's ear and released the man's knee. The blond rocketed up and waved off the compliment. As the blond retreated back to his kitchen Kotetsu looked out the window absently, wondering when he was going to find out more about the red faced boy in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: This story lives! guys I love this chapter. A little humor and a bit of backstory. Trust me, Barnaby's emotional floodgates are almost about to break.

Crystal F. Flowright: I'm so glad I could make your day that much better! That is awesome to hear and I hope this update is another pleasant surprise. Thanks for waiting and I hope your gathering was super exciting. Also I'd never work in a lab like that. Just no.

deemama66: no jurassic park in this! yeah that lab is always super exciting. Here come the men in white...

mrsklemzak: Haha i'm sorry you don't enjoy Karina or Pao-lin. They both appear, and I don't think this chapter will really help with your views on Karina. Oops and don't worry Keith is gonna get screen time! Creepy vibes are good, they mean suspense! hope you like Barnaby!

halfbreedfox: AH thank you for catching those! I really do try to re-read. Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad people are enjoying this as much as I am!


	7. Chapter 7: Beds and Dinner Please?

Friday (Day 4)

Kotetsu sat with his back against the spare bedroom wall, listening to the dull beat of the shower as his employer washed up. Stretching until he heard several pops from his back, the bodyguard smiled at the overall sense of wellness he felt. The day before he and Barnaby had walked around downtown Sternbuild for the better part of the afternoon. The city was all abuzz with life and Kotetsu had thought it would be a good idea for Barnaby to get a feel for where he would be living for the next few months. It had certainly been one of Kotetsu's better ideas thus far.

From what he could tell the young man had loved walking through the concrete city, he actually smiled instead of smirked for most of the trip and he even suggested they go shopping for a bed for Kotetsu. Which had actually gotten them a few odd stares from the sales staff.

Barnaby hadn't even bothered to wave off the conclusion the mattress shop workers had come to. Two mildly attractive men, who although there was a slight age difference, were currently strolling around a bed store, picking out which one they thought Kotetsu could sleep comfortably in. It hadn't helped when the two constantly had quips at each other such as, "Ouji-san would you just pick one that will let you sleep through the night?" to which the response was, "But Bunny! It has to be just right, I want to be well rested and energetic in the mornings." Barnaby had rolled his eyes and absently walked over to the next set of displays, "Do you ever think you have too much energy? I can barely keep up with you as it is."

While this entire conversation seemed innocent enough to the two men, the employees took the meaning as a more domestic household relationship. Kotetsu spent fifteen minutes trying to eloquently explain he was just living with the blond, not sleeping with him.

Exhaustedly the older male had collapsed onto one of the smaller mattresses and sighed. He couldn't imagine what gave people the idea that he and Barnaby were together. Heck the kid was just barely not a brat anymore and it had only been three days of knowing each other. Wiggling into the mattress Kotetsu relaxed and let his eyes slip shut wearily. Actually, this bed was pretty nice. Firm enough for his old back injuries, but comfy enough to flop onto. Hmmm.

Leaning onto his elbows he spotted Barnaby flipping through a small brochure with sheep printed on the cover. Waving him over Kotetsu called out, "Bunny! Hey check this out. I think I found one."

Barnaby had given him a mildly amused stare before he walked up and looked the bed over.

"You sure? It seems kind of small doesn't it?" Kotetsu could hear the doubtfulness in the other's voice. He proceeded to scoot over so there was more room on his side before he patted the bed and cracked an eye at the blond.

"Nah, it's perfect. Just try it out! You might even like it."

Barnaby still looked doubtful but he did reluctantly lay beside Kotetsu.

A moment of quiet elapsed before Barnaby quietly admitted, "Actually, this isn't so bad."

"Right? So, you think this one will look good in the bedroom or what?" Kotetsu had asked excitedly.

That's how the two had ended up at the register together, buying a bed for Barnaby's spare bedroom so Kotetsu could sleep at night and avoiding the curious stare of the cashier.

Kotetsu laughed at the memories and pushed himself up from the new bed in Barnaby's spare room. Last night had been positively wonderful for him. He felt like he could run a marathon or something. Instead of tackling that idea, Kotetsu wandered into the kitchen to fix up breakfast for two.

Twenty minutes later Kotetsu flipped the last pancake onto a plate as the shower shut off. Quiet consumed the apartment and the bodyguard could only imagine what beauty regiment the young man was doing in the bathroom. Eyes never leaving his handiwork, Kotetsu called out loudly.

"Yo, I made some breakfast if you want to eat!"

Shuffling could be heard from the bedroom and Kotetsu was only a little surprised when Barnaby appeared in the kitchen two minutes later in a tank top and pajama pants. He had his glasses off and his hair was still damp, blond curls turned to small waves that stuck to his cheek and neck. Green eyes blinked as he focused on the man setting two plates onto the only table in the apartment.

"Are you wearing an apron?"

Kotetsu started at the question before he glanced at his attire. Oh yeah. He was wasn't he? Spatula in one hand Kotetsu waved it off like he wasn't wearing a frilly apron with '#1 Dad' scrawled over the chest. "Aha, a present from Kaede last father's day. Told her I'd get some use from it."

He chose to ignore the smile on Barnaby's face as he reached for two cups above the sink. "You want milk or orange juice?"

"Just water, thank you." The smile never left Barnaby's face even as he grabbed two forks and knives from the cabinets and placed them on the tabletop, neatly parallel to the two plates already there. He sat down as Kotetsu walked over to the table and put both glasses down.

As Barnaby looked over breakfast his lips twitched and he glanced at Kotetsu. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, didn't you say your aunt used to make 'em for you all the time?" Kotetsu asked as he finally sat down to his meal. Syrup was quickly poured onto the poor pancakes, now drowning in sugary goodness. Kotetsu was like a little boy sometimes.

"I did." Was all Barnaby said to indicate he had heard the question.

Several heartbeats passed before Barnaby spoke again. By that point Kotetsu's mouth was full of starchy sugary bites and he couldn't respond.

"Thank you."

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow and tried to ask what for.

Barnaby continued to eat. "For the food."

Once Kotetsu had followed the mouthful he rinsed it with his own glass of milk and smiled at the man. "Of course, a man's gotta eat!"

When the meal was almost done Kotetsu spoke up (thankfully _without_ the food in his mouth, Barnaby noted slightly relieved.)

"Hey Bunny? What do you want to do today? Dinner isn't until 6:00 and I doubt you want to be cooped up all day." Kotetsu scooped the reaming bit of syrup onto his last morsel of pancake, making it drip heavily with sugar.

Barnaby mildly glared at the nickname before he leaned back slightly in his seat. His posture had been impeccable like always, Kotetsu thought. Really this was breakfast in his own house. He should just chill, there wasn't anyone to impress. Kotetsu sure didn't want the kid to be so formal with him. "I was just going to read up on some of Doc Saito's books."

"The ones you bought yesterday?"

Barnaby nodded, eyes watching Kotetsu's plate. But there was no really focus there and Kotetsu figured Barnaby was still hung up on the whole secretive lab thing. As much as Kotetsu wanted Barnaby to just trust the little guys in white at Apollon, he really was only along for the ride for now. If Barnaby wanted to take his advice then he would. Until then Kotetsu would listen and add his two cents and probably a bad joke every now and then.

"I started reading one of them last night. It's one of his earlier works, about the thermo-energy currently being harnessed for building…" Kotetsu stared at the blond incredulously as he went on to talk about things absolutely had no idea about. But as Barnaby spoke he seemed to come back down to earth so Kotetsu nodded and smiled when called for, letting the engineer have his fun.

"He has some really interesting ideas, but I wonder if maybe I could make some tweaks to his design. There's a new theory I'd like to test out before we head into the lab on Monday. Do you think he would mind if I-? Oh, sorry." Barnaby realized he was talking to Kotetsu, who couldn't explain how a toaster worked. The blond bit his lip and shook his head when his partner waved his fork at him.

A frown pulled down Kotetsu's lips, shaping his cat beard into squished-eared kitties. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? You looked like you were onto something a second ago."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just wondering out loud." Barnaby seemed to shut off again and Kotetsu wanted to drop his head onto his plate in frustration. Where was that cute kid that had opened up to him two days ago?

Standing up Barnaby grabbed his plate and glass before going into the kitchen to clean up.

Kotetsu placed his hands behind his head and turned to watch the kid clean his dishes. Boy this kid was weird. Hot and cold and back again within twenty minutes. Just like his little girl. Geez, he didn't need to be taking care of two children.

"So, does that mean you want to take it easy? You just want to read and research today."

Baraby nodded down to the soap in his hands. "Yeah, I think so." He spared Kotetsu the briefest of looks, shy curiosity coloring his eyes. "You got anything to keep you occupied? I won't listen to you grunting and huffing as you work out if that's what you're planning."

Kotetsu rose to bring his dishes to the kitchen and laughed. "I don't work out that much. Antonio's already got the title of meat head of the office. Wouldn't want to take that from him."

"I'll probably call Kaede if you're okay with that. I'm just gonna be on the balcony for a while. After that maybe I'll try reading one of those books you're so into."

Barnaby actually laughed at that. He smirked at the suddy water on his hands. "Call your daughter ouji-san. Tell her that you'll be up for her ice skating competition this weekend." Kotetsu smiled at the surprisingly accommodating Barnaby.

"But don't worry about reading those books, I think I have something a little more your speed."

* * *

"You're really coming this time Dad?"

Kotetsu laughed into the phone speaker and smiled. His daughter sounded suspicious now but just wait until he showed up with a bouquet of flowers on Saturday for his little girl. He could already imagine her smile, just as bright as her mother's.

"I sure am sweetie. My employer is a fan of skating so he said he wanted to see it. That means I'll be right up in the stands cheering for you!"

An mortified shriek came from the other end. "Ew! Dad, don't do anything embarrassing. Jamie Spencer is going to be there. If he saw you doing that I would die."

Kotetsu frowned into the phone, sensing that he already didn't like this Jamie Spencer.

"Who exactly is James Spencer anyways?"

Kotetsu heard the sharp intake of breath as Kaede practically fainted from her father's absolute uncoolness. Preparing for a barrage of information that only teen girls are capable of, the father waited for the extremely long explanation to occur.

"Jamie Spencer is only the number 1 teen exhibitionist skater in all of the world! He's placed first in everything. He even has a move named after him. _The_ Jamie Spencer goes to the same school as me, so I can't have my dad yelling about how that's his ice skating princess on the floor. Jamie would never even speak to me!"

Rolling his eyes, Kotetsu pouted at how this mythical boy had already staked a claim on his little girl's heart. She was still far too young to be interested in boys!

"Fine, fine. I won't embarrass you in front of James Splinter."

"_Jamie Spencer_, dad!" Kaede corrected automatically.

"Uh huh. Anyways, what time do you want daddy to show up?"

Several minutes later Kotetsu shut the glass door shut behind him, ears still ringing with Kaede's retelling of everything that had happened at home for the past four months. Maybe she should be a gossip columnist or something, that girl had dirt on _everything_.

Pausing a few steps from the door Kotetsu looked down onto the floor where Barnaby currently sat, piles of books, notes and pens littered around him. There had to be at least twenty something books there, some flipped open to pages with neat handwriting in the margins, others with bits of paper acting as bookmarks. Kotetsu tried to figure out the drawings on the notepads. But he had stopped when the drawings morphed into diagrams with calculations and formulas covering the pages. Barnaby himself sat against the back of the couch (a gift Maverick had sent over), glasses balancing on the tip of his nose, still clad in pajama's and blond hair tied neatly into a ponytail.

Kotetsu imagined this is what the engineer looked like most of the time while he had been in college.

"Is she excited her dad is coming to see her performance?"

Kotetsu smiled and dropped down so he sat between the stacks of books around him.

"She sure is. Although she seems more excited about this boy name Jamie Spencer or something. Ugh. She's too young to be thinking about boys, Bunny!"

Barnaby smirked up at the father, eyes teasing behind his glasses. "Sounds like somebody is jealous."

"Of course not! Kaede's just a little kid though! She should be obsessed with shoes or clothes or cats or anything. Boys could break her heart. And then I'd have to kill them and that wouldn't look good on my record." Kotetsu through his head back and groaned.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, turning back to his piles of notes. "She's just a kid, love is a pretty sugar-coated idea. Leave her be. In a decade or two she'll remember how great her father was when he watched over her in her teenage years."

Kotetsu proceeded to sulk. He didn't want to be placated so easily by some guy who didn't even have offspring yet.

"What'cha working on? These notes look pretty intense." Kotetsu flipped through the nearest book, Manual of Nano Science; Volume 6. Eww.

Barnaby flipped a page, eyeing the words there skeptically. "Just researching some ideas for you bodyguards."

"Sure you are. What does Nanobots have to do with me?"

"Quite a lot actually. But I can't really explain right now. I'm in the middle of something." Barnaby immersed himself in his books and jotted down several numbers.

The older of the two chuckled at how much like a kid Barnaby could be. He scooted so he was also leaning against the couch and closed his eyes, just listening to Barnaby breathing and subtle sound of pages turning.

A few minutes passed like that before Barnaby seemed to remember he had books for Kotetsu. He pushed a book forward so that it rested against Kotetsu's knee. An amber eye cracked open and looked down at the hardback book. "What's this?"

"I told you I had books that were your speed right? Well here."

Kotetsu reached down to the book, eyeing the blank cover nervously.

"It's a Japanese book of short stories. No talk of nanobots in there."

Laughing Kotetsu cracked open the book, not even bothered by Barnaby's small jab. Just content that he was beginning to understand that the blonde had at least thought about Kotetsu when he picked the book out. The kid was adorable, underneath all the layers of exterior. The two remained in the living room like that for another few hours until Barnaby answered a call from Maverick and Kotetsu fell asleep, book open and on his lap.

* * *

Dinner could have gone a lot worse, in Kotetsu's professional opinion. The unsettling feeling he had in the supermarket with Kriem and Cis had vanished and even Jake, who seemed like he had done one too many shots in his lifetime, seemed nice enough when he was in his own environment.

Kriem had said the dinner was casual so Barnaby had picked out simple black jeans and gray short sleeve top for the meal. He had also approved of the vest, tie and black pant combo Kotetsu considered his 'civilian clothing'. Even so, Kotetsu had two guns strapped onto him; one to his ankle and one under his ribcage, where he had easy access to it. He also wore a bullet proof pad underneath his vest that added extra volume to his chest.

When they had arrived, Cis had answered the door with the same emotionless face she had worn at the supermarket. She beckoned them in with a short greeting before Kriem took over the job of hostess.

And what a great hostess she made. She was bubbly and funny, more so the kind of person Kotetsu could imagine Barnaby hanging out with. Kriem sat them down in the living room with Cis and Jake who were making comments about some reality tv show about bounty hunters. In the twenty minutes it took for their food to finish cooking, Jake told them hilarious stories of highschool days and long tangents about life now that he and Kriem were married. Barnaby had settled in nicely with the three former classmates of his, laughing at Jake's jokes and answering Cis's questions happily. Kotetsu was honestly surprised by how easily the bond had slipped back into camaraderie with the group.

As much as Kotetsu got along with everyone, he kept fumbling when it came to talking to Jake or Cis. Cis would look at him dumbly when Kotetsu cracked jokes and Jake would laugh at things that weren't even funny. Kotetsu looked at Barnaby for help and the blond did back him up whenever he could, although Kotetsu could see he was shocked that he hadn't automatically connected with his friends.

While they were eating Kotetsu had pushed away his embarrassment at his failed humor and chose to devour the turkey platter Kriem had set out. It was delicious. There was lemon glazed turkey with stuffing and greens, mashed potatoes and corn. Hot bread with butter was available all around the table and Kotetsu practically died when Cis brought out the pound cake with strawberries that she had made. Really, acquaintances of Barnaby sure knew how to cook.

"So Kotetsu, how long have you been in Sternbuild?" Kriem asked with a delicate smile.

Swallowing his last bite of cake, Kotetsu laughed sheepishly. "I would say it's been over a decade by now. Must say it's a lot different than my little hometown; too many people here. How do you and Jake enjoy it?"

A pleasant curve found Kriem's lips and she titled her head in thought.

"Sternbuild certainly is lovely. Beautiful parks, hardly any crime for such a big city and plenty of work for me and my husband. Although our little boarding school was nice enough, it wasn't a place for a married couple to live."

"What is it you do anyway if you don't mind me asking?" Kotetsu laughed to show he was simply curious. Jake spoke up after finishing his third slice of cake.

"I'm in construction, the Petrov Construction Company. Cis works as one of the manager's there. Damn fine with numbers and budgeting too." Jake jerked a thumb over in the slim woman's direction. Cis simply blinked, fork dangling between her lips.

She set her utensils down, eyes slipping close. "Someone has to make sure Mr. Yuri doesn't run his father's company into the ground. That deadbeat dad of his left so much debt anyways."

From his place beside Kotetsu, Barnaby finally spoke up.

"Sounds like you guys are doing well for yourself. High school seems like a lifetime ago doesn't it?"

Jake laughed, "Now, don't go making us sound too old Barnaby. We still got plenty of life and plans before we can kick the bucket."

Barnaby smiled and nodded his head.

"You always were the most adventorous of us Jake. I'm sure whatever you have planned in life will be interesting." Barnaby turned to Kriem, smile in place. "How do you put up with him?"

"With a smile, we both have a thrill seeking side to us." Kriem began to gather up dishes, Kotetsu and Barnaby helping out.

And although by the end of the night Jake still laughed at Kotetsu constantly and Cis thought his jokes were lame, the bodyguard felt better about the whole thing. Barnaby finished his goodbyes, promising to call them after the ice skating competition, before rejoining Kotetsu at the bottom of the stairs. The two walked in a comfortable silence under the warm summer night sky.

Walking out towards the company van Kotetsu smiled, content at how well things were going as Barnaby's bodyguard.

* * *

A/N: Annnnd an extremly late chapter. Well ta-da? 7 Chapters in and Barnaby is starting to act like a normal human and Kotetsu is about to be reunited with his baby! Bring it Kaede! FYI, next chapter is going to be a bit of a doozie so be prepared for a long chapter. Later ya'll!

Crystal F. Flowright: I appreciate the SkyHigh reference there. Haha, also yeah it was KARINA! Boom. Annnnd she and Barnbay were an item. What what? So that leaves Pao-lin and Ben as the only characters we haven't met yet. Kaede is up next chapter and Pao-lin the chapter after that! And I'm glad the backstories of the characters are't too far out there. It's fun to explore what they would all do in another life.

deemama66:Yeah, Karina is an interesting character haha. Little miss sunshine! And Barnaby resumes his lab stuff in two chapters woot woot. I think Barnaby just wants a friend so he doesn't mind talking to Kotetsu.

wildgirl: Thank you! You rock for reviewing :)

halfbreedfox: Yay for thrilling! We've met the main players in the game and now the game has been set in motion. I'd love to hear your theories, just out of curiosity though!

KuroKitsuSan:Well, this is a late update but here it is! Hopefully I can pick up the pace. But glad I could entice you into the fandom again. :) Stay excited woot!


End file.
